Total Drama Action
by TheArtistFormerlyKnownAsXYZed
Summary: S2 of TDI. CURRENT EPISODE! RIGHT NOW: A GOOD DAY TO TRY SOMETHING OLD! CHAPTER 50! COMING UP NEXT! 1 CH. UNAMED SPECIAL: CHAPTER 54! AFTER! EPSIDOE 14: FESTIVAL OF DARKNESS! CHAPTER 55! Flame all you want, as long as I get reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Total Drama Action:

Total Drama Action:

This shows a somewhat vague viewing of what the characters lives were like for the next month until the yacht party.

Gwen:

Gwen's life had gone down hill the past two weeks. She had been pretty happy until her mother got back into the dating scene...

_Flashback:_

_Emily (Gwen's mother): Gwen, Danny (Gwen's brother), I just met a new guy who I really want you to meet._

_Danny: Does he have any kids._

_Emily: One son. Gwen, he was on TDI with you, remember?_

_Gwen thought for a while. Since Emily had said "son", that meant it couldn't be Queen Bee Heather. She hoped it was Trent, or at least Owen. _

_Gwen: So, who is it?_

_Emily: Not sure exactly, but he said he likes you. Oh there they are at the door._

_Gwen opened the door and was greeted by the man and..._

_Cody: Hi Gwen._

_Gwen fainted._

So now, Gwen's mom and Cody's dad were already engaged and that meant she would have to LIVE with Cody. She didn't hate Cody but seeing him and spending half your day with him are 2 completely different stories. Strangely enough though, there was something different about him. He was definitely still _**Cody **_but he hadn't hit on her at all.

Gwen: Cody, how come you haven't hit on me?

Cody: Yeah, I've learned to accept that you want to be with Trent, bra.

Gwen: Okay, who are you and what have you done with Cody.

Cody: Whatever.

Noah:

Noah had never felt more alone in his life. This was probably because he never really cared for anyone except for number one. But being partly _responsible _for the death of his parents, yeah. He no longer cared about video games, yeah, he was definitely heart broken. The he heard a voice.

Mysterious Stranger: What's up, Noah.

Yup there was something very familiar about that voice. Then he realized that, even though he had only heard it once, he knew who it belonged to.

_**Justin.**_

Justin: Hey, Noah, did you hear me call you?

Noah: Justin?

Justin: Yes it's me, now move your lazy butt and come on.

After Noah told Justin about what happened, Justin invited Noah to stay at his house for a while.

Justin: So, you really blew up your house, killing your parents.

Noah: It was a long, hard day.

Justin: You know, Noah I was just wondering if you could stay here for a while, you know, until your better and all?

Harold:

Harold: Way to go, now were stuck here with Duncan and Ezekiel.

Courtney: It wasn't my fault; you're the one who burned the flag.

Harold: Well you knocked the lighter out of my hand.

Duncan: Hello princess and uh... you two. Did you miss me?

Courtney: No way!

Harold: Definitely not.

Ezekiel: He's not _that_ bad. And besides, you two, or three, can get really annoying.

Duncan: Dude, you two burnt the Canadian flag. You'll be lucky if you're not in prison for life.

Courtney: Humph!

Geoff:

William (Geoff's dad): Okay, who's the blond surfer girl who you bring everywhere.

Geoff: Well, uh, she's, uh, a, uh, friend?

William: Pretty darn close friends if you ask me?

Bridgette: Uh, Geoff...

William: Well, I guess she's not too bad, she can stay.

Duncan:

As Courtney's parents arrived to reprimand her and Harold's parents arrived to do something along the same lines as that, while Ezekiel's parents arrived to save their "poor son," Duncan thought about some of the things that had in mind. Fist of all, his parents, both police officers, never paid any attention to him. It was always about his twin sister, Maria, the most "popular" snob in the whole dang universe. She was even snobbier than Heather and it was always about her. Maria, Maria, Maria, Maria and even more Maria.

Duncan (whispering to himself): I hate Maria


	2. Chapter 2

Total Drama Action #0:

Total Drama Action #0:

Disclaimer: I do not own TDI or TDA or any of the characters, except the ones I will make up later.

Trent:

Trent: Come on dad, can you let me do what I want to do with my life.

George (Trent's dad): Son, you're going to become an accountant. Everyone in our family is one and you must continue the tradition.

Maurecia (Trent's mom): Being an accountant isn't that bad.

Trent: Yes, it is!

George: Son.

Maurecia: Son.

Trent: Fine, if that's how it is, then I'm out of here!

Sadie:

Yup, it was that time of day again. The only time of day where she wasn't with Katie, other then when she went to sleep. She was on the John, and Katie was waiting patiently outside for her. When she got out she realized Katie was holding a picture of someone from TDI (not her) and was drawing hearts all over the picture. She was obviously crushing on someone.

Sadie: What's that?

Katie hid the picture.

Sadie: come on, you can tell me who it was.

Katie: Well, um...

Sadie: Was it Justin?

Katie: No...

Sadie: Then who was it?

Katie: It was...

Lindsay:

Lindsay had never been a big fan of video games. She was too busy making sure her skirt matched her shoes. But once she realized she had talent, she just got addicted. She still remembered her arcade match against the video game champion, a.k.a. Noah. To make a long story short, she kicked his butt. Ever since then, she had been addicted to video games (she got a custom coloured PS3 to match her favorite top she also got a custom coloured Xbox 360 to match her favorite skirt.)

Tyler: Lindsay, you should really try to get off the video games.

Lindsay: Yeay!

Tyler: What?

Lindsay: I just beat the secret twelfth level of Dragon Assassin.

Tyler slapped his forehead.

Who is Katie crushing on? And what will Trent do? And how will Chris bring them to Total Drama Action?


	3. Chapter 3

Total Drama Action #1:

Total Drama Action #1:

Disclaimer: I don't own TDI.

Eva:

How did she feel about her life lately? Great! She had seen someone to help her control her temper and she had gotten a lot more respect from people. Despite being not very pretty, she actually was almost... popular! One thing she had been hiding from everyone extremely well was her secret crush on DJ. It wasn't anything major or anything but she felt like he was the only one of them that she could completely trust.

Eva: So, do you happen to know where DJ is/

Bridgette: No.

Geoff: Yeah, why do you ask?

Eva: Uh, just, uh, wondering?

Geoff raised an eyebrow. So did Bridgette.

Courtney:

With Ezekiel gone, and Harold on trial, it was just Duncan and Courtney still in the slammer.

Duncan: So, do you have any sisters or brothers?

Courtney: Two. I have one older brother and one older sister.

Duncan: so, you are the youngest.

Courtney: Yes.

Duncan: Lucky! I have seven siblings, one twin sister, three younger brothers and three younger sisters.

Courtney: So, you are the eldest.

Duncan: Yup.

Courtney the grabbed Duncan's cheeks and kissed him. Just then Courtney's parents arrived... and fainted.

Izzy and Owen:

Izzy: This party is going to rule!

Owen: Totally. By the way, I'm sorry I left you in the woods to die.

Izzy: I'm sorry I was so hard on you.

They then kissed and put up the final touches on the party.

Owen: Hey look Izzy, the first two people.

Noah and Justin walked into the big boat and smiled at the couple.

Noah: Hey.

Justin: Hello, dudes!

Did you like? I really hope you did, because I liked it. Anyway there are now 4 people at the yacht, Izzy, Justin, Noah, and of course, Owen. Where did Trent go? And will Courtney and Harold make it out of juvinile? And how will Chris bring them to TDA?


	4. Chapter 4

Total Drama Action #2:

Total Drama Action #2:

Disclaimer: I do not own TDI!

Trent (this is the first person to appear twice as the main character in one of my shorts not the type of bottoms, the type of story):

He just wanted to get away, from his possessive dad, psychotic mom and totally wacky kid brother. The question was, where would he go? Then he realized someone lived around here... Cody. And since Gwen had moved in with Cody, life would be even better! Now if he could only...

Heather:

The hair growing drug had worked really well. Because of it, she was still as popular as before and, now that every one knew she had been on a reality TV show, probably even more. Plus she knew someone at her high school...

DJ: Hey Heather.

Heather: Get out of my way you big moron.

DJ: All right, that's cool.

Yeah, DJ wasn't exactly the coolest person in the world. But at least he was someone!

At the Yacht Party:

Izzy: While we wait for everyone else to come, how about we play Truth or Dare.

Owen: Awesome.

Justin: Cool.

Noah: As long as I get to go first.

Owen: Cool.

Noah: Alright, Owen, truth or dare?

Owen: Dare.

Noah: Kiss Justin.

Cody:

Yeah, Gwen's home habits were kind of annoying, but Trent, after he came, the whole house turned inside out. They were always making love in the back room. How he hated that couple. Trent was a total jerk and what did he ever see in Gwen? Yup, they definitely pissed him off.

At The Yacht Party:

Justin: Owen, you are sick!

Owen laughed. Izzy laughed. Justin groaned and Noah rolled his eyes.

Owen: Okay, Noah, truth or dare?

Noah: Truth.

Owen: Do you currently "like" anyone?

Noah: That would be a big fat NO! Okay, Izzy, truth or dare?

Izzy: Truth.

Noah: Do you really have psychic abilities (she said she did earlier when they were talking)?

Izzy: Yes. Oh, and P.S. Cody, Gwen, and Trent are at the entrance back there.

WOW!


	5. Chapter 5

Total Drama Action #3:

Total Drama Action #3:

Disclaimer: I do not own TDI but it would be awesome if I did.

Oh, and by the way, I do know that the 22 characters from Season 1 will be returning; however, I do not know who the new characters will be, or even if their will be any!

Courtney:

It was very lonely for her. Harold and Duncan had been released and she was stuck in juvenile court until she was tried. And, if Harold, Duncan and Ezekiel were found innocent, she would almost certainly be guilty. She remembered what her parents had said...

_Flashback:_

_Morris (Courtney's dad): I am extremely disappointed in you, young lady. You burnt a flag then kissed a, a, a, filthy, no-good, dirty scumbag __**bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep **__delinquent. If you make it out of juvenile, we will have an extremely serious talk. In fact, I may decide to throw you out of the house, do you understand?!_

_Courtney: Yes dad._

Ugh, it was a horrible time!

Judge: Courtney Davis, please stand to face your judgment.

At the Yacht Party:

Owen: The fiesta will soon begina!

By then, Heather, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Eva, Ezekiel, Duncan, Harold, Katie, Sadie, Tyler and Lindsay had arrived at the party. That meant nineteen people were there and three were still missing. Duncan had told Owen about Courtney but where were Beth and Leshawna? (Incase you forgot, Owen and Izzy were the hosts of the party and Noah, Justin, Cody, Gwen and Trent were also there.)

Leshawna:

The last month for Leshawna had been pretty drab but now there was Owen's yacht party to go to. Man, she had been waiting for this for a while now.

Beth: So, are you excited to go to Owen's yacht party.

Leshawna: Am I excited? Girl, I've been waiting for this for a while now, y'know what I'm saying?

Beth: Definitely.

Okay, so we know Leshawna and Beth are fine but what about Courtney? Will she be okay?


	6. Chapter 6

Total Drama Action #4:

Total Drama Action #4:

Disclaimer: I do not own TDI.

Note #1: Six couplers from TDI will be carrying on into TDA. These are: Gwen/Trent, Bridgette/Geoff, Courtney/Duncan, Lindsay/Tyler, Leshawna/Harold and Izzy/Owen. There are also a couple of new pairings.

Note #2: Chapters 1-5 were basically an introduction. Chapter 6 is where Total Drama Action really begins.

Chris:

Chris (telling the audience): Those campers think it's all... over, But it isn't! Soon they will be brought back, against their will... ha-ha-ha!!

Courtney:

Judge: So, Ms. Davis, we have decided that you are... innocent.

Courtney: Wahoo, I'm free! Yeay! Thank you Mr. Judge Sir.

Judge: Goodbye, Ms. Davis.

Courtney: Goodbye.

At the Yacht Party (1 hour later):

Everyone was having a great time at the yacht party, including Leshawna and Beth, who were now there. Then suddenly, someone else arrived.

Courtney: I'm free!

Duncan: Princess!

They then kissed in the middle.

Katie, Sadie and Lindsay: Awwww!

Beth: How sweet!

Chris (in the shadows): Ha-ha-ha! But little do they know, that when they signed up for TDI, they signed up for as many seasons as I asked them for. It was written in tiny print, so there was no way of them knowing. With my special transporter tubes, I will be able to bring them to the new location. These better work, because I spent half the money I had on these. Let's see, I think I'll start with...

Sorry, wait until the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Total Drama Action #5:

Total Drama Action #5:

Disclaimer: TDI and TDA are owned by Jennifer Perch and Tom McGills and the yacht party is owned by Owen.

Chris:

Chris: I think I'll start with two people. And what better two people to start with then the two people who arrived first.

Chris then sucked Noah and Justin into his transporter tubes. They landed on a tropical island with a beautiful landscape and an active volcano.

Chris: Welcome to Awkanawaw P-Mac.

At the Yacht Party:

While the couples were in the kissing rooms, DJ, Heather, Katie, Sadie and Ezekiel were sitting around doing nothing really, just sitting around, when Cody came running like his life depended on it.

Cody: Ahhhhhhhh!

DJ: What's the matter, man?

Cody: It's Beth. She's psychotic. She keeps chasing me.

DJ: Why don't you just tell her you don't want to go out with her?

Cody: All right. By the way, where are the kissing couples? Are they still in there after an hour?

DJ: Yup.

Cody: I'm going to go check on them?

5 minutes later...

Cody: THEIR GONE!

At Camp Awkanawaw P-Mac:

Noah, Justin, Gwen, Bridgette, Courtney, Leshawna, Lindsay, Izzy, Trent, Geoff, Duncan, Harold, Tyler and Owen sat around the new campfire.

Chris: Well guess what everybody, four new people will be coming and one person from last season will not be returning. This will make a total of 25 campers.

Trent: Who do you think it'll be?

Courtney: I think it'll be Heather? She's the meanest.

Duncan: True but Heather boosted ratings while Eva killed them. I say she's a goner.

Noah: I'd have to say DJ. He made it the farthest of the people who are not here.

At the Yacht Party:

Cody, DJ, Eva, Heather, Beth and Zeke (Ezekiel) were sitting around with nothing to do. Katie was in the washroom and Sadie was waiting patiently at the door.

Cody: What should we do now?

Heather: How about you SHUT UP!

DJ: Hey, take it easy on him, he didn't do anything wrong? Did he Sadie?

There was no answer?

DJ: Sadie?

Sadie was gone. And so were Beth, Zeke and Eva.

At Awkanawaw P-Mac:

The fourteen campers were sitting around learning about the island when Sadie, Zeke, Beth and Eva arrived at the campfire.

Duncan: So, I guess it's not Eva.

Eva: What's not me?

Duncan: We were picking the one person who we thought would not be here in the new season.

Sadie: OMG, I hope it's not Katie!

At the Yacht Party:

Heather was sitting there fixing her hair while Cody and DJ were playing cards when the three people got sucked into the tubes. Katie came out of the washroom thirty seconds later.

Katie: Sadie? Anyone?


	8. Chapter 8

Total Drama Action #6:

Total Drama Action #6:

Disclaimer: I do not own TDI, TDA or the yacht party. I do own Awkanawaw P-Mac, Mt. Whiny-Baby and the fact that Katie got left behind.

At the Yacht Party:

Sadie was balling her eyes out at the fact that Katie got left behind.

Sadie: come on Chris, please, please, please...

Chris: Oh fine! And Katie appeared out of the transporter tube.

Sadie: _**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!**_

Katie: Okay, I'm really happy to see you too but I think that's enough with the eeeking.

Chris: But catch a load of this action. I said four new people will be coming on the train of losers. So here they are now.

The train of losers arrived and out came a bulky, biracial man with some kind of weapon strapped to his back.

Chris: Dean, welcome to Awkanawaw P-Mac.

Dean: Whatever, this place is a load of _**bleep!**_

Chris: Uh, nice to have you here to. Dean, you will be on the Killer Bass.

The Killer Bass groaned. The Screaming Gophers cheered.

Chris: Next up is, Yin.

Out popped a shy looking oriental girl wearing dragon clothes.

Yin: Hello.

Chris: Nice to see you too. Yin, you'll be on the Killer Bass as well.

Chris: Alright, next up is...

Boy: Wahoo!

The boy did a skateboarding stunt then landed on the rail of shame, the place where the train of losers stopped. The boy was wearing a red baseball cap, a red shirt, red shorts and red shoes, all which had many black and silver #1's on them.

Chris: Erique, nice to have you here.

Erique (name sounds like Eric/Erik): This place looks really cool! Hey Yin, miss me dudette?

Yin: Hi Erique.

Duncan: What's the deal with you two?

Yin: We are friends and we go to the same high school.

Erique: Pretty good friends if you ask me.

Yin blushed.

Dean: Alright, will you both just SHUT UP!

DJ: So who's the last person?

CONFESSION CAM:

Justin, 16: Last season was tough. I hope TDA isn't as bad.

AWKANAWAW P-MAC:

Geoff: So, when's the last person coming?

Chris: Oh, she said she was arriving in a private jet.

The girl, who was wearing a really skimpy dress and 8 inch heels, arrived and the first thing Chris said was...

Chris: Welcome to camp, _**Maria.**_

Did I surprise you with that or what?


	9. Chapter 9

Total Drama Action #7:

Total Drama Action #7:

Disclaimer: I do not own TDI.

Note: These are the four new characters and what they are supposed to be:

Dean the bully

Yin the shy girl

Erique the sk8er boy

And finally...

Maria the rotten brat/ mega snob

Maria: This place is, like, totally, lame.

Chris: Welcome to camp Maria. You will be on the Killer Bass. Erique you will also be on the Killer Bass.

Zeke: Won't that mean there will be 15 of us and only 11 of them?

Chris: Ezekiel, name every person who was eliminated in chronological order.

Zeke: Okay there's Me, Eva, Noah, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Izzy, Cody, Beth, Sadie...

Harold: Why did you get him to do that?

Chris: Because I just wanted him distracted. But he is right. So Harold and Tyler, you two will be moving to the Screaming Gophers.

Harold: Alright!

Lindsay: Eeeek!

Tyler: Yeay!

Leshawna: Nice!

Underwater:

Duncan woke up. Why was he in the deep blue? He went up to the surface for a breather when an alligator grabbed his leg. It looked like he was winning the fight but then more alligators arrived as well as a couple crocodiles and he was flung onto the rail of shame, unconscious once again.

Maria: Oh, Duncan. Where are you?

Geoff: He's in the infirmary. And are you like his, sister, or something.

Maria: YES! (I put that just in case you forgot who Maria was.)

Chris: Anyways your first challenge will be the same as last year, except there will also be snapping turtles, alligators and crocodiles in the outer circle as well. And Courtney, you will be jumping first. We just have to wait until Duncan gets out of the infirmary.


	10. Chapter 10

Total Drama Action #8:

Total Drama Action #8:

Disclaimer: For those of you who think I own TDI because I'm such a good writer, I do not own TDI or TDA. I do own Dean, Maria, Erique, Yin, Awkanawaw P-Mac and Mt. Whiny-Baby. This next chapter is happening while Duncan is in the infirmary.

Tyler: Heather, what are you doing?

Heather: Using this special hypnotic machine.

Tyler: You like geeky techno gadgets?

Heather: No, but Cody does and he gave his to me to use on... Gwen.

Tyler: You sure it'll work?

Heather: It has been tested. I might even get Gwen in my new alliance.

Heather paused for a moment.

Heather: Do you want to be in my new alliance?

Tyler: I'll think about it. Bye.

Heather made an evil laugh.

Gwen was asleep in her bed.

Heather: Cody, this better work, or else you're a dead man.

Heather used the machine on Gwen.

Heather: Waiting for the results.

Gwen woke up and screamed.

Gwen: Ahhh! I look hideous!

Heather: Don't worry, I can fix that.

Heather (whispering): I am a genius.

After Gwen's makeover she looked nothing like her old self. She was now wearing s violet miniskirt and a maroon top which only covered her chest, leaving the rest of her top exposed. Her pasty white skin had been restored to its natural peach colour and her hair had also been changed back to its natural brown colour. She now wore thin, fuchsia eye shadow and makeup on top of her already "restored" look, according to Heather, that is. The ends of her hair were also completely straightened out.

Heather: You look a lot better. You are now actually... pretty.

Trent: Hey have you seen Gwen anywhere?

Tyler: No, I-

Chris: Campers, Duncan is out of the infirmary so your first challenge starts in five.

Suddenly a girl with a violet miniskirt and straight brown hair walked out of cabins as seductively as possible. While this girl looked very different, Trent could still recognize her. She had to be...

_**Gwen?**_

STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. EPISODE 1 (the first ten chapters are supposed to be the one hour special that they are planning to do,) DE JA VU PART 1a, CHAPTER 11.

Next time on Total Drama Action:

Chris: Courtney, you're up first.

Chris: The Screaming Gophers will need all 13 people to jump to beat that. Can they do it?

Chris: It looks like the Killer Bass have a real lead on this. Can the Gophers pull themselves back up?

Chris: The first marshmallow goes to...

Chris: AND THE FINAL MARSHMELLOW GOES TO...


	11. De Ja Vu Part 1a

De Ja Vu Part 1a:

De Ja Vu Part 1a:

Disclaimer: I do not own TDI but I own all of the drama that is about to happen...

Chris: Alright, Courtney, you will jump first.

Courtney: Uh, I'm not so sure...

Geoff: Come on Courtney, for the team.

Courtney: Fine.

She did a dive into the center circle.

Chris: Next up are Bridgette and Duncan.

Bridgette: Alright!

Duncan: Yes!

Duncan looked okay but then smashed into the side of the inner circle, went flying into a tree and then full speed into a solid glass window.

Chris: Oh well back to the infirmary is old D.

While Trent was trying to knock some sense into Gwen, Dean made his first stop in the confession cam.

CONFESSION CAM:

Dean, 16: Most of the people are okay but Ezekiel totally creases me. I've only been here a couple of hours and he's already super glued my underwear to the toilet.

Chris: Alright, next 4 to jump are Dean, Ezekiel, Geoff and Eva.

Dean and Eva jumped down silently. The other 2 jumped down with...

Geoff: Wahoo!

Ezekiel: Alright.

Chris: Next 3 are Sadie, Katie and DJ.

Katie and Sadie: Yeay!

DJ: Hey, this actually isn't so bad.

Yin: Erique, Maria, lets do this.

Yin then jumped and landed safely.

Maria: There is no way I'm jumping.

Chris: Cool but then you have to wear the chicken hat.

Maria was about to protest but then gave in and put the chicken hat on.

Erique: Guys, I'm kind of um...

Yin: He's scared of turtles.

DJ: Turtles. Even I know that's pathetic.

Killer Bass: Erique! Erique!

Erique: Alright, here I go! 1, 2, 3, FOUR!

Erique jumped and landed safely.

Chris; So that's 12 jumpers and 1 chicken. The Screaming Gophers need all 13 people to jump it they want to beat that. Uh... speaking of the Gophers, where did the all go.

Geoff: Oh, crap.

Chris spotted all 13 Gophers in the safe zone.

Chris: AND THE SCREAMING GOPHERS WIN!


	12. De Ja Vu Part 1b

De Ja Vu Part 2:

De Ja Vu Part 2:

Disclaimer: When will I own TDI? When Marvin the Martian becomes an Earthling. Or when Dora gives Boots the middle finger. I'll take either one of those.

Trent: Come on Gwen. Why do you look like that?

Gwen: This is my new look.

Trent: I'm sorry Gwen; it's for your own good.

He punched her in the face.

Gwen: Hey what was that...?

She looked at herself.

Gwen: Ahhh!

Trent: I suspect Heather.

Chris: While in the beginning the Gophers had a head start, it looks like the Bass have taken the lead.

Maria: I'm no good with tools. Duncan, catch.

The hammer which Maria threw hit a gopher on the head. The gopher wasn't screaming but it will be soon. It gave Duncan the middle finger and then threw it at his head, giving him a concussion (it thought Duncan threw the hammer.)

Maria then threw another hammer which tore threw the hot tub, ruining the Killer Bass' chance at victory.

Bridgette: Okay, did NOT see that coming. _**MARIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_

CONFESSION CAM:

Maria: So basically I knew that if I didn't do something, I was a goner. I had to think it the Heather way. What would she do?

AWKANAWAW P-MAC:

Chris: THE SCREAMING GOPHERS WIN!

Gophers: Wahoo!

Owen (naked): Wahoo! Yes! We get to stay! We get to stay!

Maria: Yin thinks everyone else on this team is a total loser and she is in Heather's alliance.

Erique: No way. Yin wouldn't say that.

Maria: Who are you going to believe? Him, or me?


	13. De Ja Vu Part 1c

De Ja Vu Part 1c:

De Ja Vu Part 1c:

Disclaimer: I am to owning TDI as red is to green, as peace is to war, as calm is to storm, as the Gophers are to losing first in Season 2.

Chris (at the bonfire ceremony): Ah, I see 12 marshmallows on my plate. These are the campers who will be moving on to the second challenge. The person who does not get a marshmallow must immediately return to the rail of shame and catch the train of losers and leave. This means you are out of the contest and you can never come back... EVER!

Chris paused for a moment.

Chris: The first marshmallow goes to Geoff, DJ, Duncan, Bridgette, Courtney, Erique, Dean, Eva, Katie, Sadie, and Ezekiel.

The eleven campers got their marshmallows.

Chris: This is the final marshmallow campers. If you don't get this, you're a goner. AND THE FINAL MARSHMELLOW GOES TO...

Yin looked scared. Maria also looked scared.

Chris: Maria.

Maria: Yesssssssssssss!

Yin, its dock- I mean rail of shame time baby.

Yin dejectedly walked to the rail of shame.

Erique: Yin! Wait!

They shared one final kiss before Yin left on the train of losers.

Erique: Bye, Yin.

Next time on Total Drama Action:

Chris: The campers will race in a motorcycle challenge. There will be insane stunts, big time winners and big time losers as well. But in the end, someone will have to walk the rail of shame. Last one to crash wins invincibility for their team. Who will win, and who will walk the rail of shame?!


	14. Go For Gold a

Go For Gold a:

Go For Gold a:

Disclaimer: I do not own TDI, it owns me.

Erique: Maria is going to pay.

Eva: Yeah, you said that already, seventeen times!

Erique: Sorry bra but Maria is going down to h-e-double hockey sticks.

Eva: Just say hell, it's not a bad word.

Duncan (asking Bridgette, Katie and Sadie): I think Courtney is ignoring me for a bigger reason other then the fact that she pretends she hates me.

Bridgette: Maybe she doesn't trust you enough.

Sadie: Or maybe she wants to take things slowly.

Katie: Or maybe she has- you know?

Bridgette: I- oh I get it. It is possible.

Duncan: Possible but unlikely, if she did, she would have told me.

Chris: Alright, your next challenge begins in two hours, so meet me at the arts and crafts tent.

Sadie: Oh, what do you think it'll be?

Katie: Probably a (snorts) _**bleep **_tester (snorts again).

Courtney: That isn't funny.

Katie starts laughing.

Duncan: Hey princess.

Courtney: I hate when you do that.

Courtney runs up and kisses him.

Duncan: Now that's what I'm talking about.

Chris: Alright you will be doing a motocross challenge. Last one to crash wins invincibility for their team

Katie raised her hand.

Chris: Yes, Katie.

Katie: What if the winner has (snorts)-

Chris: Katie that really not funny. Now GO, GO, GO!

Chris: On your mark, get set, GO!

Everyone takes off on their bike except Beth, whose bike breaks down.

Chris: Sorry Beth but your out.

Beth frowns as the Screaming Gopher sign changes from 13 to 12.

Noah was racing along on his bike when he got sight of Lindsay and although he tried, he just couldn't help staring.

Justin: Dude, watch the road.

Noah: Huh?

But it was too late as Noah smashed into a tree and the Screaming Gopher sign changed from 12 to 11.

Lindsay was flying in the air after she did the jump but her front tile turned sideways and hit Duncan in the head, knocking him out cold.

Chris: He's still in, as long as he makes it back by the next race.

Eva was perfectly fine on her bike but then in the jump her bike turned sideways and Sadie's turned in the opposite direction. Both bikes slammed into each other and crash landed in a tree with the 2 girls and bikes all tangled up.

Eva: This stinks.

Sadie: Like, totally.

The Killer Bass sign changed from 12 to 11 then to 10.

Katie crossed the finish line followed by Geoff, DJ, Bridgette, Courtney, Erique, Dean, Maria, Ezekiel, Cody, Gwen, Trent, Heather, Tyler, Lindsay, Harold, Leshawna, Owen and Izzy. Justin didn't finish because his bike skidded and crashed.

The Gophers sign changed from 11 to 10.

Chris: Well done top 20. I'll give you 10 minutes to prepare for Round 2.

Heather was thinking about Duncan and Courtney, how to break them up and get one of them kicked off. And although he would never admit it, Tyler was thinking about the same thing. Heather noticed this and went up to Tyler and said...

Heather: Tyler, we need to talk.


	15. Go For Gold b

Go For Gold b:

Go For Gold b:

Disclaimer: TDI is cool but I do not own it.

Heather: Tyler, we need to talk.

Tyler: Is it about a way to break up Duncan and Courtney.

Heather: Yes. I have been thinking about it but nothing comes up. Do you have any ideas?

Tyler: When Courtney's not looking, we attach a hook on her shirt. Then, when she's facing Geoff, we pull the hook, making it look like she flashed him. Duncan will get mad and will tell everyone to vote Courtney off.

Heather: Cheating, lying, manipulation, I like it!

CONFESSION CAM:

Tyler: Okay, just because I helped Heather that doesn't make me a "bad" guy or anything.

Heather: Wow, out of all the people I expected to be a part of my new alliance, Tyler would probably be at the bottom, only after Weird Goth Girl, Lindsay, Leshawna, Izzy, Beth, Bridgette and psycho music man a.k.a Trent.

AWKANANWAW P-MAC:

Chris: Racers are you ready! GO!

Maria slid in a mud spill, while Ezekiel crashed into an oncoming stone wall, changing the Killer Bass' score from 10 to 9 to 8.

Chris: The score is 10-8 for the Gophers.

Izzy: Yeay! We are in the lead.

Then she crashed and Owen crashed right behind her as the Gophers score changed from 10 to 9 to 8.

Owen: Or not.

Leshawna's bike then tripped over stone and Harold was hit by a tree branch. Both bikes went flying and crashed into Erique's bike.

Chris: Check this out, a major wipeout by Harold, Leshawna and Erique.

The Screaming Gopher's score changed from 8 to 7 to 6 and the Killer Bass' score changed from 8 to7.

Dean crashed near the end of the race, changing the Killer Bass' score from 7 to 6.

Chris: So, top 12 racers, let's see what you can do next round.

Chris: READY! SET! GO!

The Screaming Gophers wiped out early, with a huge one by Cody, Gwen, Trent, Heather and Tyler.

Chris: Holy!

The Gophers score changed from 6 to 1.

Another wipeout was made by the Killer Bass with DJ, Bridgette and Katie and Duncan was hit by a land mine and his bike blew up.

Duncan: No please, not in Mt Whiny-Baby.

Sure enough that's where he landed.

The Killer Bass score changed from 6 to 2 as the final three racers crossed the finish line.

Chris: Okay final three racers, Courtney, Geoff and Lindsay. This track is a straight on, full speed track. On your mark, get set, RACE!

Heather: Pull now!

Tyler pulled the hook while Courtney was looking at Geoff, making it look like she flashed him.

Courtney: _**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

Geoff: Woh!

They both ended up crashing so Lindsay won the race.

Lindsay: Okay, I have no idea what just happened but Wahoo!

Chris: The Screaming Gophers Win!


	16. Go For Gold c

Go For Gold c:

Go For Gold c:

Geoff: Duncan, Courtney flashed me.

Duncan gasped.

Duncan: COURTNEY IS DEAD! IF THAT TWO-TIMER HIT ON YOU, SHE IS SO GOING HOME TONIGHT!

Chris: I see 11 marshmallows on my plate. The person who does not get a marshmallow, must return to the rail of shame and leave.

Chris paused for a moment.

Chris: Let's see, there's Duncan, Bridgette, DJ, Dean, Ezekiel, Sadie, Eva, Maria, Erique and Katie.

Chris paused for another moment.

Chris: The final marshmallow goes to...

Music plays...

Chris: Geoff.

Chris: Courtney, you rail of shame.

Courtney: I don't get it...

Suddenly, someone arrived at the bonfire. It was Harold.

Harold: Guys, I think there is something you should see.

Harold showed the tape of Heather and Tyler ripping Courtney's shirt off.

Duncan: Ah, those snakes! Sorry, Courtney.

(On the train of losers)

Courtney: Goodbye Duncan.

Duncan: Bye.

That was sad. Sorry to all you Courtney fans out there.


	17. Basebrawl a

Basebrawl a:

Basebrawl a:

Eva: Hi DJ.

DJ: Oh, hey Eva.

Eva: So, are you doing, you know, anything tonight?

DJ: No I- Oh, I see where this is going?

Eva: Where?

DJ: You're trying to ask me out, aren't you?

Eva: No- I-

DJ: Got up and walked away.

Dean got out of bed brushed his teeth, got dressed and went to the communal washrooms. But when he got there, he saw a sigh in the toilet that said "aim here."

Dean: EZEKIEL!

CONFESSION CAM:

Dean: This sucks! Usually I can get my way with things by using brute force; it was that way here until prairie boy told everyone that I'm actually not scary. Curse that-

AWKANAWAW P-MAC:

Chris: Good morning campers. Today's challenge is a trip to America.

Owen (with clothes): Wahoo! Yes! We go to U.S! We go to U.S!

Chris: Oh, were not actually going to America. We are going to play the classic American game of baseball.

Duncan: You've never been to America?

Owen: No.

Duncan: That's just sad. And stop kissing Izzy!

CONFESSION CAM:

Owen: He's just jealous that Courtney got voted off.

AWKANAWAW P-MAC:

Lindsay: Hi Tyler.

Tyler: Hey Lindsay. Wanna- I mean, hi Lindsay.

Heather: Tyler, keep your eye on the ball, Lindsay is a traitor and she is not your girlfriend, got it.

Lindsay gasped.

Lindsay: Tyler, you joined Heather's new alliance? Don't you know she's a two faced backstabbing lying lil' _**BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!**_

Tyler: What are you talking about?

Chris: Let's start the game!

Screaming Gophers will be batting first.

Geoff: Okay. Bridgette, you be first base, DJ, you be second, Eva, you be third, Duncan, you be short stop. Now go to your places.

After they went there, Geoff took everyone else and continued.

Geoff: Okay, so, Dean, you take center field. Katie you take left, Erique, right.

The three Killer bass members went to their positions.

Geoff: Sadie, you be catcher, I'll be pitcher. Maria and Ezekiel, you two will be our spares.

Chris: Is everyone ready.

Campers: YES!

Chris: Okay, first up to bat for the Gophers is Cody.

Geoff: You ready for this, man.

Cody: Bring it on!

Cody hit the ball and it went screaming right into the worst place possible for Duncan's future of having children.

Duncan: Ahhh! Oh come on, why is it always me.

Later...

Top of the first, 2 outs, bases loaded, 0 runs and Noah is up to bat.

Justin: Come on man, you can do it.

Geoff: you read for this.

SLAM!

The ball goes over the fence.

GRAND SLAM! GOPHERS LEAD 4-0!

Did you like the beginning? It's my favorite one that I made up. Who do you think the hero is going to be?


	18. Basebrawl b

Basebrawl b:

Basebrawl b:

Screaming Gopher positions:

1B Leshawna

2B Gwen

3B Trent

SS Cody

LF Lindsay

CF Justin (replaced by Noah after he gets hurt.)

RF Izzy

C Heather

P Owen

Owen: Bring it on, Duncan.

Duncan: Oh, you're on all right.

Owen threw a wicked fast ball.

Chef: Strike One.

Later...

Bottom third, 7-2, 1 out, 2 strikes, 3 balls, DJ is up to bat, men on first and third.

Owen: Here it comes man.

Chef: Strike 3, your out.

Later...

Chris: Okay after the eighth inning, the Gophers lead the Bass 14-9. This time, to add more drama, the Bass will bat first in the ninth inning.

It had changed a lot since the beginning of the game. Geoff had sprained his wrist in the eighth, meaning he was out of the game and Ezekiel was their new pitcher, although he wasn't as good. Also, Eva was lashing out at everyone on her team when they messed up and severely injured Duncan.

Bridgette was up for the Killer Bass.

Owen: Are you ready?

Bridgette: Oh, yeah...

SLAM!

Bridgette ran to first, second and then third.

Chris: A triple!

Eva was up to bat next. She only hit a single, but it was enough to send Bridgette home.

DJ was up third. He was struck out.

Duncan was up fourth. He hit a pop fly which was caught by Cody, who already had 10 RBI on offence.

Katie was up fifth. She hit a screamer to center field. She ran the bases all the way.

Chris: Okay, so the score is now 14-12 for the Gophers.

Dean was up sixth. His ball went far to left field, getting him a double.

Erique was batting seventh. Out of all the people on the island, Erique was by far the tallest. He stood at almost seven feet, which would make it harder for Owen because he's taller. Owen walked Erique.

You get the picture. The Bass just kept hammering off the gophers. It was 18-14 at the end of the half inning.

But the Gophers fought back. After five people, they had 2 outs and 3 men on base.

Noah was up next.

Cody: Noah! Noah!

Gophers: Noah! Noah!

Ezekiel (who turned out to be a bad pitcher) threw the ball, which hit Noah in the eye.

Trent: That's gonna hurt.

Gwen: Who are we gonna replace Noah with? We can't send Harold or Beth out, they both suck. That only leaves...

CONFESSION CAM:

Trent: He's a total-

Gwen: snake, but what-

Cody: other choice do we have.

AWKANAWAW P-MAC:

Leshawna: Come on, man, you can do it?

Ezekiel: You ready for this, man.

ZOOM!

He swung his bat perfectly and the ball zoomed in the far corner. He ran to first, second, third...

Three runs batted in.

As he ran home, Ezekiel got the ball and threw but it was too late!

Chris; The Screaming Gophers win, 18-17!

Lindsay: Yeay, _**TYLER!**_

Ha, betchya didn't see that coming.


	19. Basebrawl c

Basebrawl c:

Basebrawl c:

CONFESSION CAM:

Dean: If he thinks he's getting away, with pranking me nonstop, he's about to receive the worst time of his life.

AWKANAWAW P-MAC:

Chris: Okay, today was kind of harsh. But you know the rules with the mallows, so let's get right to it. DJ, Duncan, Bridgette, Erique, Sadie, Maria, Geoff, Dean and Katie.

He handed out nine marshmallows.

Chris: There is just one marshmallow left on my plate. Eva, you lashed out at your teammates when the messed up.

Eva groaned.

Chris: And Ezekiel, your pitching did stink but if I had my way, Eva, you'd be off the island for sure.

Chris: The final marshmallow goes to...

Ezekiel winced. Eva looked worried.

Chris: Eva.

Ezekiel: You cannot be serious...

Chris: Sorry man but its dock of shame.

Dean (whispering): Bye, loser.

He stuffed the mallow in his mouth.

So did you like it? Ezekiel got out, in case you didn't understand it completely. Episode 4 will be called Heavy Lifting, where the 23 remaining campers will do a couple of challenges while lifting a 50 lb. object.


	20. Heavy Lifting a

Heavy Lifting a:

Heavy Lifting a:

Chris: ATTENATION ALL CAMPERS!

Noah: What do you want now, oh and by the way, did I ever tell you that the Islands name is just Camp Wawanakwa backwards.

Chris: Any way, today, we will be competing in a series of challenges, but the first one will be, lifting a 50lb. object for 24 hours.

Campers: Ah, man.

Chris: We are 6 hours into this and all 23 campers are still holding on.

Beth crashes.

Chris: Almost all.

The Screaming Gopher sign changes from 13 to 12.

Lindsay crashes as well.

The Screaming Gopher sign changes from 12 to 11.

Chris: We are now at the half way point of our challenge.

Noah: Okay, I am so done with this.

He throws the object down and it hits Duncan in the head.

CONFESSION CAM:

Duncan: Why is it always me?

Noah: Not what I was planning to do but-

AWKANAWAW P-MAC:

Chris: Okay, Duncan is still in because his object never actually touched the ground (its still on his back). Noah, you are out.

The Screaming Gopher sign changes from 11 to 10.

Sadie: I can't do this anymore.

She puts her object down as the Killer Bass sign changes from 10 to 9.

Chris; Alright, 5, 4, 3, 2...

Izzy crashes.

Gophers: Izzy!

Chris: 1.

The Screaming Gopher sign changes from 10 to 9.

Justin: Thank god that's over.


	21. Heavy Lifting b

Heavy Lifting b:

Heavy Lifting b:

Chris: Okay, campers, for those of you who are still in, so that's Heather, Tyler, Trent, Gwen, Cody, Leshawna, Harold, Justin and Owen for the Gophers and Duncan, Geoff, Bridgette, Eva, Dean, DJ, Maria, Katie and Erique for the Bass, you will have to do a 5 km. run, while lifting a heavy object. The catch, you only have 70 minutes to complete it. If you do not make it within that time, you are out. If I see you stop or walk, you are out. If you drop your object, pick it up immediately, or else, YOU ARE OUT!

50 minutes later...

Chef: So far, none of these whiners have completed the track. I mean, the object is only 50 lbs. I could have done it by now for sure! Couldn't you have Chris? Chris?

Chris: Although, to look on the bright side, only Maria has dropped out everyone else is giving it a shot.

69 minutes later...

Chris: So far, DJ, Geoff, Duncan, Bridgette, Katie, Gwen, Tyler, Trent and Owen have finished the track.

30 seconds later...

Chris: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

Justin slides in.

Chris: Zero. So, the rest of you are out.

Everyone left except Eva and Dean, who had nearly made and were complaining.

Chris: Sorry but you two are out.

Chris: Okay campers and camperettes your next challenge is to stack all of these books 20 ft. high. You can drop your heavy object now. Ready set go.

In the end, Owen, DJ, Duncan, Bridgette and Tyler all dropped out, leaving only five people going into the final round.

Geoff: Sweet, I made it!

Gwen: Alright.

Trent: Wahoo!

Katie: Yeay!

Justin: Yes!

Justin: Noah, I really like this girl but I don't know how to get her.

Noah: Is it Izzy.

Justin nodded.

Noah: Alright then, I can help you, as long as you hook me up with Lindsay.

Justin nodded.

Noah: Good because I think I know just what we can do.

Chris: There are only 3 people left in our last challenge.

That was not good for Justin. He was getting tired, Gwen and Trent had already dropped out and Geoff was still going strong.

Suddenly, Geoff and Justin both collapsed on the ground.

Chris: Wow! So the Killer Bass are the winners because Katie is still in.

Katie: Yeay!

Sadie: Eee!

Killer Bass: Yeay!


	22. Heavy Lifting c

Heavy Lifting c:

Heavy Lifting c:

Noah: So, Justin, you see Lindsay and Izzy over there?

Justin: Yup.

Noah: And you know what to do?

Justin: Yes.

Noah: The let's do it. Hey girls, can you come with us for a moment?

Izzy: Sure.

Lindsay: Umm...

Justin: Come on.

Little did they know that Tyler was following, with a camera.

Izzy: Okay, so where are-

Noah and Justin quickly put their lips against the two girls.

Izzy and Lindsay tried to squeal away but the two love birds held on tighter.

Tyler: Caught red handed!

Justin: This isn't good.

Tyler: No it isn't.

Noah: It was them. I swear.

Tyler: Doubtful. I know the truth, because _film _doesn't lie.

Justin: You mean you had-

Tyler: A camera. Yes. Now let's get 'em, girls.

Noah and Justin: Uh-oh.

BOOM! POW! SMACK! BANG!

Chris: I see 13 campers in front of me but only 12 marshmallows on my plate. Whoever doesn't get a mellow is a goner. Ready.

Chris paused.

Chris: So there's Cody, Gwen, Trent, Heather, Leshawna, Owen, Harold, Beth, Lindsay, Izzy and Tyler.

Chris: The final marshmallow goes to... Justin. Noah, its rail of shame time.

Justin: Okay, Noah got kicked off, end of story.

Lindsay: Oh no, were not finished with you yet...

Justin: No please, not the dog house with the angry dog. Please, ahh!


	23. De Ja Vu Part 2a

De Ja Vu Part 2a:

De Ja Vu Part 2a:

Beth: Oh Cody, please go out with me.

Cody: No way!

Gwen: Now you know how I felt when you hit on me last season.

Cody: Shut up Weird Goth Girl.

Gwen: Hey-

Then she realized what Cody called her.

Trent: Since when did you call her that?

Beth: Oh Cody...

Cody: You fat stalker, please leave.

Gwen: Gotta love karma.

Cody: Shut up weird- Gwen.

CONFESSION CAM:

Cody: Stupid, stupid, stupid.

AWKANAWAW P-MAC:

Leshawna: So, Cody, I think it's time I show you something.

Cody: Okay, what is it.

Leshawna: Well, welcome to our anti-Heather club.

Cody: Cool. So, who's the leader, is it you or Gwen.

Gwen: Actually, it's Trent.

Cody: And who else is in it.

Trent: Gwen, Leshawna, Lindsay, Beth-

Cody winced at that.

Gwen: Izzy, Owen, Bridgette and now, you.

Cody: Cool!

Chris: Attention campers! Today's challenge is a repeat of last years Phobia Factor.

Leshawna: Uh-oh.

Cody: It's spiderific time, Leshawna.

Chris: Leshawna, can you face the spider.

Gwen and Trent: Do, it.

Leshawna: Alright y'all, I'm doin' it.

Chris: That's one point for the Gophers.

Later...

Cody, Trent, Owen and Izzy had faced their fears for the Gophers, while Geoff, DJ, Duncan, Katie and Sadie had faced theirs for the Bass, making the score five all. Both Justin and Maria had chickened out so they both had to wear the dreaded chicken hats.

Beth: Cody, will you please go out with me...

Cody: Ah fine, I'll go out with you.

--

Here is just a bonus because I forgot to put it earlier.

Yin's audition tape:

Yin: Hi, I'm Yin.

Erique: Dudes and I'm Erique. We both really want to be on Total Drama Action.

Yin: We think we deserve to be on the show because-

--

What happens next? Find out in Erique's audition tape.


	24. De Ja Vu Part 2b

De Ja Vu Part 2b:

De Ja Vu Part 2b:

Chris: Gwen, Heather and Bridgette. Your challenge is to...

Gwen: What's it going to be?

Chris: Get naked in front of me, Chef and three male campers.

Gwen and Bridgette gasped. Heather screamed!

Chris: Okay, now we are with Erique, who will have to face the dreaded, maple tree!

Erique: No, not the maple tree!

Chris: And Dean will have to face the Cookie Monster from sesame street!

Dean: Ahhh!

Chris: Oh and who can forget Tyler's phobia of chicken's.

Erique: There is no way I'm doing this, dude. It's insane, man.

Geoff: Come on, man. Dean and Tyler have already faced their phobias.

Erique: Alright here goes.

Chris: Currently, the score is 7-6 for the Killer Bass after Lindsay ran away from her minefield challenge and wore the chicken hat. Now, Katie, Sadie and Duncan are taking a leisurely walk when disaster strikes.

Duncan falls down the hill and brings Katie with him.

Duncan: Ahhh!

Katie: Ahhh!

They both landed on the bottom, hurt.

Sadie: Uh oh, that's not good.

Chris: Okay, after Harold faced his phobia, it's time to get back to Gwen, Heather and Bridgette.

Gwen: I'm not sure I can do this.

Heather: Relax, it's no biggy. See, Bridgette just did it.

Chris: So the score is now 8-7 for the Bass. Next up, is Heather.

Heather hesitated for a moment, then she took off all her clothes.

Trent and Geoff: Wow!

Cody: You don't see that every day. Even though we already saw Bridgette.

Chris: So it's now 8 all. Next up, is Gwen.

Gwen: Sorry but I can't do it.

Chris: So the score is still 8 all. Now, both Beth and Eva will have a chance to win it for their team.

Leshawna: Okay, Cody, here's what you need to know, wait a second...

She looked into his eyes and saw something really bad.

Leshawna: You've been spying on us with Heather, haven't you.

Cody: Guilty.

Heather: It was actually his idea to do this. Pretty genius, eh? But the bottom line is, you lose, we win.

Cody: Oh and I really can't stand Beth but don't tell that to her, it will break her little fragile heart.

Leshawna: Curse that stinkin' no good _**BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!**_

Chris: Alright, as Beth failed to jump into a ten foot deep hole filled with bugs, it's up to Eva to win it for her team.

Eva: This is psychotic. You can't put me in a box and then drop it from the stratosphere.

Chris: Actually, I can.

Chris cut the wire.

Eva: Ahhh!

Splat!

Eva: Ow!

Chris: And the Killer Bass win! Again!


	25. De Ja Vu Part 2c

De Ja Vu Part 2c:

De Ja Vu Part 2c:

Chris: On my plate, I see 11 marshmallows and 12 campers sitting around me. Whoever does not get a marshmallow must immediately return to the rail of shame and leave.

Chris pauses and the music starts playing.

Chris: The first mallow goes to Heather, Trent, Harold, Owen, Leshawna, Izzy, Tyler, Gwen, Lindsay and Justin.

He handed out 11 mallows.

Chris: The final marshmallow is in my hands now. Beth, you tortured Cody and failed your challenge and Cody; well let's just say you were a really bad guy today.

Beth looked scared and crossed her fingers, while Cody smirked.

Chris; Personally, I think this is insane but the final marshmallow goes to... Cody.

Audience boos.

Beth: Goodbye Cody, I love you.

Cody: Hat to bust your bubble Beth but I hate you, see ya'.

Beth starts crying.

Later that night Gwen, Trent and the others lock Heather, Cody, Tyler and Justin outside and made them sleep there.


	26. The Level: Dificult a

The Level: Difficult a:

The Level: Difficult a:

It was another day in the Killer Bass cabin. Bridgette and Geoff were making out, Duncan was sitting there not really doing much, DJ was petting his bunny, Eva was lifting weights, Maria was looking at herself in the mirror, Erique was outside skateboarding and Dean (being a late sleeper) was still asleep in bed. Wait, weren't two people missing?

Duncan: Hey, have you seen Sadie and Katie?

Eva: Nope.

DJ: Maybe their outside watching Erique.

Eva: I really don't care where they are but haven't you noticed they've been fighting a lot lately?

Duncan: They get in mini fights a lot, it's no biggy.

Dean (who woke up): And how do you know that?

Duncan: I've seen them before, I know how they work. They may be best friends but that doesn't mean they're the same person.

DJ: Yes, they are.

Sadie ran screaming from the room.

Sadie: What happened to Katie's hair and her lip?

Duncan: Oh yeah, I gave her a piercing.

Everyone:_ What?_

Duncan: She asked for one but I have no idea about her hair. Unless...

Duncan, DJ and Eva ran to the bathroom.

Duncan: Yup, she sprayed the whole bottle of spray paint on her hair.

Sadie: Isn't that toxic?

Duncan: No but it's not exactly good for your hair.

Duncan (to Katie): What did I tell you? If you wanted to go punk, you spray a little and not the whole bottle. Now your hair doesn't look blue it looks like you've just been shocked to death.

Chris: Attention campers! Today's challenge will be doing something which is either extremely hard, or extremely embarrassing.

Heather: I'd pick the extremely hard.

Sadie: I wouldn't.

Justin: Neither would I.

Chris: But first, we all know that five campers have had their butts kicked off in previous marshmallow ceremonies. So, let's boogie. Who will go next? Find out on this episode of Total Drama Action.


	27. The Level: Dificult b

The Level: Difficult b:

The Level: Difficult b:

Note: If you like the last chapter, your gonna love this one.

Chris: Okay Erique, you can either skateboard in the sky for 10 minutes or lose a point for your team.

Erique: Dudes, that's so juvenile, I could do that in my sleep.

Justin: Wow! I don't believe my eyes.

Chris: So that's one point for the Killer Bass.

Sadie: How could you just turn your back on me after 12 years?

Kate (as Katie was now called): People change. Get over it.

Sadie: Not in a couple of days.

Kate: Are you drunk?

Sadie: Oh, that is it!

Kate: Oh Duncan, I have something to show you. First, we do this, then a little of this, then some of that, then...

Sadie: You showed him our secret handshake! We are so not BFFFL'S anymore! Ever!

Kate: Well that's fine with me.

Sadie: Oh and P.S. your lip looks horrible.

Kate (sarcastically): Thanks.

Chris: Okay, so Erique, Geoff, DJ, Bridgette, Katie-

Kate: It's Kate.

Chris: Whatever, and Dean have done their challenges for the Killer Bass, resulting in 6 points.

Bass: Yes!

Chris: And Gwen, Trent, Heather, Cody, Tyler and Justin have done there's for the Gopher's, resulting in also 6 points.

Gophers: Yeay!

Chris: Oh and so far, Maria failed her challenge with the target aiming, while Sadie didn't even attempt her dance move steps. So that's two losers, while the Gophers are still not looking much better either, with Harold, Leshawna and Owen all failing their long distance run. So technically, you both have the same amount of possible chances of victory. Next up for the Killer Bass, is Duncan. You will have to dodge extremely fast balls while dressing up in a nerdy outfit.

CONFESSION CAM:

Duncan: Okay, how hard could it have been, I mean Tyler did it, seriously.

AWKANAWAW P-MAC:

In the beginning, Duncan was doing fine when his too small outfit ripped and he banged his head against a tree, resulting in an injury at best.

Kate: He's hurt, I gotta help.

Kate rushed to the ball firing zone to find Duncan laying there, drenched in blood, near dead.

CONFESSION CAM:

Duncan: Okay, so I have a bit of a weak skull.

AWKANAWAW P-MAC:

Chris: Well, he's definitely out for the next couple of challenges but his team still gets the point, making it 7-6. Next up for the Gophers, is Chef's two student math class.

Lindsay and Izzy took their seats in the desks.

Chris: Okay, so here are your quizzes, if you get five questions wrong, you are a total goner.

After the quiz...

Chris: Not bad Izzy, only three questions wrong.

The score was now 7-7.

Chris: Okay Lindsay, you're up.

Lindsay nervously handed in her paper.

Chris: Wrong, wrong, wrong, right, wrong, right, right, right, right... Wow! The Gophers just scored another point and are now leading 8-7. The last act of today is Eva for the Killer Bass. Can she do it?

Chris: Okay Eva, press the buttons in the order they flash. Blue, Red, Green, Yellow, Purple, Grey, Brown, Black, White, Violet, Pink, Orange.

Eva: Okay, so blue, red, green, yellow, purple, grey, brown, black, white, violet... Ah what was next, was it pink or orange. I'm gonna guess... orange.

Chris: WRONG! And the Screaming Gophers win!

Gophers: Yes! Alright!


	28. The Level: Dificult c

The Level: Difficult c:

Disclaimer: I don't own anything which has the words Total and Drama in it.

Note: This is awesome.

Sadie: Attention all campers and audience I have just a few important announcements to make. When Katie was in kindergarten, her pants fell down in the middle of class.

Kate blushed.

Sadie: And when Katie was in third grade, she threw up on her homework.

Kate ran into a bush and hid.

Sadie: Oh and when Katie was in seventh grade, she accidentally announced the name of the guy she liked over the PA system.

Geoff started to laugh like crazy and Bridgette gave him an angry look.

Sadie: And last year, Katie's top fell off in the middle of class.

DJ gasped.

Sadie: Thank you.

She then left the stage.

Bridgette: That was really mean.

Duncan: I say she goes home tonight.

DJ: Totally.

Chris: I see only 9 marshmallows left on my plate. Whoever doesn't get a mallow must immediately return to the rail of shame.

Chris paused.

Chris: The first marshmallow goes to Kate, Bridgette, DJ, Geoff, Maria, Eva, Dean and Erique. The final marshmallow goes to... Duncan. Sadie, you are out of here.

Sadie: That's fine with me!

Kate: Goodbye, loser.


	29. Who Needs A Genius a?

Who Needs a Genius a

Who Needs a Genius a?

Tyler was miserable. He wasn't allowed to socialize with Lindsay or any of his friends (which includes Geoff and well... Geoff.) He was starting to think that maybe joining Heather's alliance wasn't such a good idea.

Tyler: Have you ever known someone who did a really bad thing and then they learned from the mistake but then you did the exact same thing.

Justin: Uh, no.

Tyler: Okay then.

Tyler: Have you ever...

Geoff: I don't think so.

Tyler: Alright.

He remembered how in Season 1 Heather wouldn't let Lindsay talk to him. He thought it was over but then he did the exact same thing.

_Flashback:_

_Chris: On your mark, get set, race!_

_Heather: Pull now!_

_Tyler pulled the hook while Courtney was looking at Geoff, making it looked like she flashed him._

_Courtney: __**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

_Geoff: Woh!_

_They both ended up crashing so Lindsay won the race._

And that was how it all began, by helping Heather kick Courtney off the island.

Back at the cabins...

Justin: I think that I will win Total Drama Action.

Trent: Actually, Chris said that to celebrate the fact that it's Season 2, there will be two winners.

Cody: And you believe him.

Trent: Uh, yeah. Oh and Justin, you won't win.

Justin: Yes I will, it will be me and (sighs dreamily) Izzy. She's just so perfect.

Owen: Stalker. I can't believe I ever had a gay crush on- oh darn.

Trent, Harold, Justin and Cody started laughing. Owen blushed.

Trent: Don't worry man. We all know your, ha, ha _**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_

Owen: I said guy crush, I said gay crush- I mean guy crush.

Harold: Your "i" sounded a lot like an "a".

Cody: Even the nerd thinks you're a loser.

Chris: Attention all campers. Your next challenge is, competitive educational electronics playing.

Duncan: You mean learning video games. Ha!

Chris: Actually Duncan, these are one of those brain twister games, like The Impossible Quiz.

Lindsay: Oh, I love The Impossible Quiz it's awesome!

Chris: Yeah, go.

Everyone rushed to the video game screens except for Izzy, who just stood there.

Owen: What's wrong?

Izzy: Well, um... I've never played video games before.

Owen: _What?_

Justin: _What?_

Chris: _What?_

Everyone: _WHAT?_

Owen: it's not that hard, trust me on this one.

Owen and Izzy then kiss.

Trent: Hey look at them, such a cute couple.

Gwen: Yes, yes they are.


	30. Who Needs A Genius b?

Who Needs A Genius b

Who Needs A Genius b?

Chris: Ready, set,

BOOM!

Chris: There goes a new computer.

He sees Izzy, Lindsay and Justin covered in smoke.

Chris: Or, three. So the score is now 8-8 (Kate had to sit out of the challenge because she got pneumonia.)

Maria: I am not doing this.

Chris: Why not?

Maria: 'Cause video games are for losers.

Chris: Alright, we've got a quitter. Anyone else wanna quit?

Chris: No, the score is now 8-7 for the Gophers.

Eva: So, DJ, what's your favorite colour.

DJ: Lime-green. What's yours?

Eva: Gotta go with blue.

DJ: I like blue as well. It's cool. And so are you.

Chris: Okay, after 12 hours, Owen, Leshawna, Geoff and Erique had dropped out. Dean seems to be doing well. Cue the banana peel.

Dean tripped and fell on the peel eliminating himself and Duncan by smashing his computer and landing on top of him, giving him a concussion.

Chris: Oh, so the score is now 6-3 for the Screaming Gophers.

Eva: Uh-oh, that's not good.

DJ: No it isn't, no it really isn't.

Cody: Yes, question 440 and I still have all 10 lives.

Heather: You're already on Q. 440 and you still have all 10 lives?

Cody: Yup.

Trent: Wow, I'm on Q. 300 and I have 5 lives left.

Gwen: I'm on Q. 302 and I also have 5 lives remaining.

Heather: I'm on Q. 296 and I have 4 lives left. So it looks like it's just us four left.

Cody: Not exactly.

Heather: But Harold is about to die.

Harold: No!

Heather: And, well, yeah.

Chris: Now here comes the tricky part, Tyler, although he only has 3 lives left, has made it to question 500, where he'll nee his four companions help to pass, which he did but they got game over.

Tyler: Sorry guys.

Chris: On the bright side for the Gophers, Eva and DJ have finally dropped out, which means we are down to the final two.

Tyler: I could do this all day and all night long, sister.

Bridgette: Bring it on!

Chris: Who will come out as the victor?!

Tyler: No!

Bridgette: Yes!

The KILLER BASS WIN!

Gwen: Ah darn.

Trent: Well, if one of us does get voted off, let's share on last kiss before we do.

They then kissed a long and hard 55 second kiss.


	31. Who Needs A Genius c?

Who Needs a Genius c

Who Needs a Genius c?

Chris: I see 10 marshmallows on my plate. When I call your name, come and claim your marshmallow.

Music plays.

Chris: The first marshmallow goes to Tyler. Next is Heather, Trent, Gwen, Leshawna, Owen, Harold, Lindsay and Izzy.

Chris paused and the music played louder.

Chris: The final marshmallow goes to...

The music became even louder and Cody flashed a grin at Justin.

CONFESSION CAM:

Justin: That isn't good.

Cody: I knew he was a goner, it was pretty obvious.

Izzy: You made a bad move a week ago and its time you pay for it.

Lindsay: Who else would I vote off except mister pretty boy.

AWKANAWAW P-MAC:

Chris: Cody.

Cody: Yes!

Chris: Justin, goodbye my fried friend.

Justin: Ah dang!

Cody: See ya!

Heather: What can I say!

Justin: It was fun, guys. See ya!


	32. Invent Ory a

Invent Ory a:

Invent Ory a:

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Action. Yin, Courtney, Ezekiel, Noah, Beth, Sadie and Justin. Seven campers were eliminated, while seven challenges past. There are only nineteen remaining campers now. Who will win and who will walk the rail of shame.

Owen, Izzy, Cody, Trent, Gwen, Heather, Lindsay, Leshawna, Harold, Duncan, Bridgette, Geoff, DJ, Eva, Dean, Maria and Erique were sitting around the fire waiting for Chris to arrive. He didn't and the campers were getting bored. Then, Owen came up with an idea.

Owen: How about we name the camper on their team who ticks them off the most?

Eva: Maria is a spoiled selfish brat who doesn't deserve to live.

Bridgette: I agree, Maria, if we lose, you are a goner.

Maria: Shut up, surfer girl. No one likes you either.

Geoff: That isn't true. I like her.

DJ: So do I. I mean as a friend.

Duncan: She isn't that bad.

Erique: Bridge is cool.

Cody: Hey hotty.

Heather: Get off my back. Just because we are in an alliance doesn't give you the right to hit on me.

Cody: Whatever, you know you want me.

Heather: Yeah, right.

Dean: Well, Erique bugs me. He doesn't take anything seriously.

Erique: That's not true, dude. I take my challenges seriously.

Dean raised an eyebrow.

Erique: Fine.

Gwen: Well, Tyler bugs me.

Lindsay: Speaking of Taylor, where is he?

Kate then arrives and names who she absolutely cannot stand.

Kate: Geoff, you suck!

Geoff: That was a wee-bit harsh.

Trent: Well, I don't really hate anyone.

Harold: But not everyone likes you. I don't.

Izzy: How can you not like Trent?

Harold: I have bad experiences with guitars.

DJ: Well, I don't really hate anyone either, although I fell like someone is stalking me (looks at Eva.)

Duncan: I guess I don't like Dean; he's just way too violent.

Dean: Well, no one likes you either stupid delinquent.

Erique: Dean is kind of harsh.

DJ: Yeah, really harsh.

Leshawna: Owen, was that you?

Owen: Yup.

Trent: Nice one, dude.

Leshawna: Dude, you are disgusting.

Harold: Farting in someone else's face is not cool.

Duncan: Yeah it is.

Harold: Tell Duncan that it isn't.

Leshawna: Whatever.

Chris: Attention campers. In today's challenge you will have to invent a useful product with the person you hate the most.

Chris: First, let me do the pairings. Killer Bass, your triple is Duncan, Dean and Erique.

Erique: Snap.

Chris: Your other pairings are DJ and Eva, Geoff and Katie and my personal favorite, Bridgette and Maria.

Bridgette: No!

Chris: Screaming Gophers, yours are Heather and Cody, Harold and Trent, Leshawna and Owen and Lindsay and Izzy.

Izzy: But Lindsay and I are friends.

Chris: Well, I ran out of pairings so, yeah.

Izzy and Lindsay: Yeay!

Gwen: Wait, so that leaves me and...

She realizes who she will have to be paired with.

Gwen: _**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_


	33. Invent Ory b

Invent Ory b:

Invent Ory b:

Geoff: I must be losing my mind.

Kate: You're not losing your mind, you're already insane.

Geoff: What you say!

Kate: Geoff, just leave it to me and don't try anything.

CONFESSION CAM:

Kate: If Geoff thinks he can just pretend were suddenly friends, he can go to hell for all I care.

Geoff: After the whole Sadie incident, Kate suddenly got really mean, I mean, REALLY mean!

Duncan: This sucks. I mean, Erique's okay but I'd rather stick a rusty fork in my tongue then be paired with Dean.

Dean: With Ezekiel gone, Duncan, Erique and DJ are the next three on my list of people to eliminate, so it sucks that I'm stuck with two of them.

Erique: Duncan can be a little harsh and don't even get me started on Dean, man.

Maria: I am pretty, I have a brain and I don't listen to anyone else but me. Bridgette: is ugly, fat, stupid and she does everything everyone else says. She is a total moron and I am perfect.

Bridgette: Maria totally creases me. I don't have anything else to say.

Eva: It's cool that I finally get a chance to talk to DJ. Maybe he'll finally go out with me.

DJ: I don't hate Eva; I'm just not in love with her or anything.

Cody: I gotta tell you, I was psyched to be paired with Heather. I will finally get a chance to ask her out.

Heather: Cody is a pest. If he wasn't the scientific brains of my alliance I would totally kick his butt all the way too hell. That far, I mean it, that far!

Trent: I wonder why Harold hates guitars.

Leshawna: Owen is disgusting.

Harold: Once, when I was eight, I got a guitar smashed on my head by some delinquent jerk who reminds me of Duncan. I have had an aversion towards guitars ever since.

Owen: I'm not that gross, am I?

Lindsay: Yeay! I get to be paired with Izzy!

Izzy: It's totally awesome that I'm paired with someone I don't hate.

Gwen: No! I have to be paired with Taylor (sobs)! Wait, did I just call him, "Taylor", I think his stupid ness is destroying my IQ. Or maybe it's his girlfriend's, I honestly have no idea.

Tyler: Gwen is so much of a downer, she has no fun ever. Oh and her boyfriend, Trent, he scares me.

AWKANAWAW P-MAC:

Gwen: Can't you do anything right, or are you as stupid as you look.

Tyler: I'm not stupid, you just have some kind of problem against me don't you.

Gwen: Do you know how to make anything.

Tyler: I can make sushi.

Gwen: We could do a sushi bar.

Tyler: WICKED!

Bridgette: What are we going to do for our invention?

Maria: Don't talk to me loser. (Ah, good old Maria. What would we do without her?)

Bridgette: you know what, I was giving you a chance but you are the shallowest person in the world and I give you no respect, none!

Maria: I don't need your sympathy, fatty.

Bridgette: Fine by me!

Harold: I know what we can do for our invention.

Trent: What is it?

Harold: A 10 string guitar.

Trent: _What? _I thought you hated guitars.

Harold: Only 6 and 4 string ones, now let's go!

As Duncan and Erique were putting the finishing touches on there robotic arm, Dean was reading a comic book.

Duncan: Are you gonna do any work?

Dean: No, why would I when you are doing all the work for me. And besides, I did get all the tools and parts for your stupid arm anyways.

Erique: Come on, dude.

Dean: Nope.

As DJ and Eva were working on their special pool liner, Eva brought up the question about, y'know.

Eva: So, DJ, I really like you. I mean really and I was just wondering if I could, y'know.

DJ: If we could go out sometime?

Eva: Yes.

DJ: Well, you already know what I'm gonna say.

Eva frowned.

DJ: Yes.

Inventions so far...

Gwen and Tyler Sushi Bar.

Trent and Harold 10 String Guitar.

Duncan, Erique and Dean Robotic Arm.

DJ and Eva Super Pool Liner.

As Leshawna and Owen were working on their anti-fart pants protector, they heard a noise.

Owen: Wasn't me.

Leshawna: Uh, sorry Owen.

Owen: Awesome, you really know how to let one rip.

Leshawna (sarcastically): Uh, thanks.

Chris: Is that a bomb that you're working on?

Geoff: Yes, chief.

Chris: Well good, because Cody and Heather are working on a bomb diffuser, so this should be good practice.

Kate: Thanks.

Lindsay: Spaghetti noodles, rice and toast all in one?

Izzy: Cool, eh?

Cody: Wanna go out?

Heather: No.

Cody: Wanna go out?

Heather: NO!

Cody: Wanna go out?

Heather: N- ah fine as long as you stop nagging me.

Cody: Wanna go out?

Heather: I just said I'll go out with-

Cody: Wanna go out? Wanna go out? Wanna go out? Wanna go _**OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT!**_

Heather: Okay then.

Chris: It's judgment time for our products. Let's start with the Screaming Gophers. And did I mention that everyone must have something to show or else your team automatically loses.

Bridgette and Maria gasped. They were too busy fighting make a product.

Cody and Heather started with their bomb diffuser.

Chris: All scores will be from 1-20. I give this an 11.

Izzy and Lindsay were next.

Chris: Eh, only a 10. The Gophers now have 21 points, can the Bass beat that with their first invention. The Bass also get an automatic 10 points since the Gophers have one more team.

DJ and Eva came up with their special pool liner.

Chris: Not half bad. 14! The Bass now lead 24-21. Can the Gophers catch up with their next product?

Gwen and Tyler brought their sushi bar and Chris took a bite.

Chris: Unbelievable. I give that a 19!

Dean, Duncan and Erique brought the robotic arm.

Chris: Neat! This is really cool! I give it a 16! The score is now tied at 40.

Leshawna and Owen brought their fart protector pants.

Chris: Only a 5.

Geoff and Kate brought their bomb.

Chris took one look at it and said.

20!

Chris: The Bass now lead 60-45. Can the Gophers return?

Harold and Trent brought the 10 String Guitar.

Chris: Hmm, 14.

The Gophers sulked. The Bass cheered.

So the Killer Bass win 60-59 but wait a second, it looks like Bridgette and Maria don't have an invention, which makes the Screaming Gophers today's winner.

The Gophers cheered. The Bass looked angrily at Bridgette and Maria.

Bridgette: Uh-oh.

Maria: Uh-oh is right.


	34. Invent Ory c

Invent Ory c:

Invent Ory c:

Sorry the last chapter was kind of long. Here is the final part of it.

Chris: I see 8 marshmallows on my plate and 9 campers sitting in front of me. If I call your name, come get a marshmallow.

Chris paused.

Chris: There's DJ, Duncan, Geoff, Erique, Eva, Kate and Dean.

Chris paused for a moment.

Chris: The final marshmallow goes to-

Music plays. Will it go to Bridgette or Maria?

Chris: Bridgette.

Maria: Well, that's fine with me. Oh and Duncan, I will make sure you get voted off back home, got it?

Duncan: Whatever man, whatever indeed.

--

Maria's audition tape:

Maria: My name is Maria. I am pretty and smart and no one else even compares to me and doesn't deserve to be on this show, so, vote for Maria.


	35. Halloweenies a

Halloweenies a (Halloween special):

Halloweenies a (Halloween special):

It was Halloween time on the island of Awkanawaw P-Mac. All 18 campers had dressed up for the day, some resulting in great confusion.

Trent (who dressed up as an accountant): Are you sure your costumes won't confuse other people and stuff, y'know, resulting in Bridgette kissing the wrong person.

Duncan (who dressed up as Geoff): Geoff is about 3 inches taller then me. She's not that stupid, is she?

Geoff (who dressed up as Duncan): Bridge isn't stupid, she's cool.

Harold (who dressed up as a terrorist): Bridgette is about as cool as I am.

Geoff: That's not true.

DJ (who was too scared to dress up): Yeah, Bridgette is cool.

Duncan: No she isn't. So, how did the date go with Eva?

DJ: She's okay but I don't think she's ever been on a date before with anyone.

Eva (who dressed up as a clown): It was.

Gwen (who dressed up as a "normal" girl): Yeah, can't say I'm surprised.

Eva: What's that supposed to mean Weird Goth Girl.

Gwen: Uh, nothing important.

Bridgette (who dressed up as a construction worker): So, what do you think today's challenge is gonna be.

Dean (who hates Halloween so he didn't dress up): Dunno.

Erique (who dressed up as an escaped psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook): I have a feeling it'll be Hallo themed, dudes and dudettes.

Chris (who dressed up as someone with bad hair): Hello, campers, today's challenge is a surprise, so until 3:00, you are not allowed outside your cabin areas. Bye!

Heather (who thinks Halloween is stupid and didn't dress up): This can't be happening.

Cody (who dressed up as a demon): Chillax. It's not like were gonna die or anything.

Leshawna (who dressed up as a sword duelist): I do not like the sound of this, y'all know what I mean?

Owen (who dressed up as a chocolate doughnut): This challenge is gonna be awesome.

Izzy (who dressed up as a normal person): Owen's right.

Lindsay (who dressed up as herself): I don't know about that, it could be crazy.

Kate (who didn't feel like dressing up): Don't worry, we've already done insane cliff dives twice, faced our phobias twice, lifted heavy objects for all eternity and played 2 of the most deadly sports on the planet. How bad could it be?

Tyler (who was too sad to dress up): I don't know, this could be pretty hardcore.

Then, you heard a flash of light and all the campers were gone.


	36. Halloweenies b

Halloweenies b (Halloween Special):

Halloweenies b (Halloween Special):

The Campers re-appeared in a dark place with very high trees and spooky decorations. Suddenly the sight of a demon (not Cody) flashed before Erique's and Dean's eyes.

CONFESSION CAM:

Dean: Incase you forgot, monster give me the creeps.

Erique: Demons and monsters scare me really bad.

AWKANAWAW P-MAC:

Erique and Dean: Monster!

DJ: Did someone say monster?

Eva: How can you guys be scared of monsters? I thought you get over that when you're three.

Erique, Dean and DJ were still trembling.

Eva: Here, you three chickens come with me, Geoff, Duncan, Bridgette and Kate, you four stay together and go elsewhere.

Heather: Okay, so here are what the groups are going to be. Group a is me, Cody, Tyler, Weird Goth Girl and Psycho Music Man. Group b is Alpha Geek, Ghetto Girl, Lindsiot, Crazy Girl and Mr. Tubby Dufus.

Owen: I'm not a dufus.

Heather: You are now. Let's go team.

Eva, DJ, Dean and Erique were walking down a section in the forest when suddenly-

DJ: I have a bad feeling about this place, I'm gonna bolt.

Eva: Suit yourself but don't come running to me when you start crying and screaming like a little baby. The rest of you, come with-

Suddenly the three of them saw a man with a gun hiding in the shadows and he was shooting.

Eva, Dean and Erique: Ahhh!

They suddenly disappeared and re-appeared in some lab.

Chris: You were in a virtual world and since you three screamed, you're out of the game. So the Killer Bass only have five players left.

Eva: I wasn't really scared; I was just playing it for the cameras.

Dean: Yeah, right.

As Harold, Leshawna, Owen, Izzy and Lindsay were walking, they were confronted by an escaped psycho killer with a chainsaw, a hook and bucked teeth.

The five of them: Ahhh!

Chris: You lose!

They were now all out of the game, sitting on the chairs that Chris put out with the other three.

Erique: Poor DJ, all by himself.

DJ was running when he finally caught up to Geoff and Kate.

DJ: It's good to see you, where are Duncan and Bridgette.

Geoff: Bridge was pushed on an insanely fast roller coaster and if she barfs she's gone.

Bridgette: Uh-oh, this is really- blah!

Chris: You lose!

Kate: And Duncan decided to go off on his own.

DJ: Wow, he's brave.

Duncan: This isn't scary at all, I'm just gonna- yeah, get out of my way zombies.

He then walked into a carbon freeze machine and was frozen.

Chris: Wow, that's really sad, looks like he's out.

Eva: Oh come on all ready all we have left now is Geoff, Kate and- DJ.

Harold: I'm just surprised that DJ's still in, in for the Gopher's there's only Heather, Cody, Gwen, Trent and Tyler but at least they are all sticking together.

Kate: I'm gonna go off on my own.

Geoff: I'm not sure that's a good idea.

Kate: Do I look like I care.

DJ: Looks like it's just you and me Geoff.

Geoff: Ahhh!

He saw a vicious bloody murderer.

DJ: I didn't see anything but I better go and find Kate.

Kate: This is just way too easy.

She then saw Duncan.

Kate: Ahhh! Duncan's been turned into a statue!

Chris: Kate and Geoff, you too both lose, so it looks like it's just DJ, this is gonna be way too easy.

DJ: Oh man, I'm all alone now, what am I gonna do.

Suddenly he saw Duncan's statue.

DJ: Ahhh!

Chris: You lose and the Screaming Gophers win!

Gophers: Yeay!

Chris: As for you, Killer Bass, I'll see your sorry butts tonight.

Eva: You lost us the challenge, you are dead!

Duncan: Just chill, okay, I mean, you did brag about not being scared and then-

Erique: Just shut it, man.

DJ: Yeah, we lost because of you.

Geoff: Boo, Duncan, I say we vote him off tonight.

Killer Bass: Definitely.


	37. Halloweenies c

Halloweenies c (Ending the Halloween Special):

Halloweenies c (Ending the Halloween Special):

Chris: You've all cast your votes and made your decisions about who you are going to vote off. One of you will be leaving tonight and not coming back, ever. The votes against were very split between two people, so watch out.

Chris paused and the music played in the back round.

Duncan: So Geoff, did you vote me off.

Geoff: No way, man, I voted off someone else.

DJ: I voted you off. Sorry man but it was really between you and Eva and I didn't want her to go.

Duncan: If I get kicked off, you are dead, got it!

DJ: Yes, sir.

Chris: The first marshmallow goes to DJ. Then there is Geoff, Bridgette, Kate, Dean and Erique.

Chris paused for a moment.

The final marshmallow-

DJ: Dude, there have already been, like, 27 final marshmallows; just get over it, man.

Chris: Fine, the _28__th_final marshmallow goes to...

Chris paused. It was a very dramatic moment (yeah right).

Chris: Duncan.

Duncan: Alright man.

Chris: Eva, the dock of shame awaits you.

Eva: What, you cannot be serious.

Duncan: Oh, he's serious all right; you are a goner, my lady.

Eva: Fine, I'm out of here.

CONFESSION CAM:

DJ: Darn.


	38. Food Frenzy a

Food Frenzy a:

Food Frenzy a:

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Action, the nineteen remaining campers are paired up and forced to make inventions. The Gophers kicked butt while the bass found many unsolvable problems on the team. But in the end, it was Maria who was sent to walk the rail of shame.

Chris: Then, the campers competed in a Halloween challenge. The Gophers kicked butt; again, while the Bass, well, I think you know what I'm gonna say. In the end, the ninth person to walk the rail of shame was Eva.

Chris: Yup, those were harsh challenges all right. This next one will be more based on mind. Who will win and who will walk the rail of shame?

DJ: So, what do you think they'll make us do?

Duncan: Dunno but I've got a feeling it won't be a very hard one.

Everyone else looked at him like he was a total weirdo.

Duncan: Then again, I could be wrong.

Chris: Attention campers, your next challenge will be a junk food eating contest, come with me.

After the campers arrived, Chris announced the contest.

Chris: The trick is to have the most delicious foods in front of you and not eat it.

Owen: Uh-oh.

Dean: I here ya, I've always really loved sundaes.

Chris: But first, a strange but useful invention I got from some techno-geek, the kiddifier ray.

Geoff: I don't like where this is going, man.

Duncan: Definitely, especially since when I was 8 years old I needed glasses.

DJ and Geoff start laughing.

DJ: Glasses? That's pathetic.

Harold: Hey, I wear glasses.

Chris then fired the ray at all of them, turning them into 7 year olds.

Duncan: This sucks and my glasses are really dorky.

Chris: Ha, you guys look like wimps.

Cody walked over to a fat girl with braces.

Cody: Hey miss fatty, have you seen Heather.

Girl: I am Heather you dork.

Cody: You were fat when you were a little kid.

She then slapped him in the face.

Chris: On your mark, get set, DO NOT EAT!


	39. Food Frenzy b

Food Frenzy b:

Food Frenzy b:

Owen: A triple hot fudge sundae.

Dean: It's beautiful. Screw this challenge, I'm gonna eat.

Chris: Looks like the Bass are already down one member.

Owen: Ah, it looks so good.

Cody: Wait a minute.

He then tied a blindfold around Owen's eyes.

Owen; Ah man, it smells so good.

Cody then plugged Owen's nose.

Owen: Alright, I'm good now. Hey, what's that Mr. Sundae? You wanna be eaten.

He then gobbled up the sundae.

Chris: And we are back to Square 1. Anymore eaters? No-then I guess we move on to the next round.

Heather: Uh-oh.

Chris: It's banana split time.

Leshawna: Alright, I can't take this anymore, I'm eating.

Chris: So that's 8 Gophers left and 6 Bass.

DJ: Ah man, I'm gonna eat!

Chris: So that's 5 Bass remaining.

Lindsay: I don't know about you guys but that's just way too good to pass up.

Izzy: I agree, Lindsay.

Chris: So we are down to 6 Gophers. Funny, it's the same 6 Gophers that were in the arcade thing.

When Chris was picking up the remaining plates he accidentally dropped them on Duncan's head.

CONFESSION CAM:

Chris: Yeah, not one of my finest moments.

AWKANAWAW P-MAC:

Chris: Next up is the Candy Mania tree.

Erique: Candy! I have gotta eat!

Heather: Whatever, it's not that good. Okay, it's awesome.

Cody: Yeah, I gotta agree with fatty.

Geoff: Too much candy. Cannot focus.

Tyler: Ah must have candy.

Chris: So, there are now three Gophers left and two Bass. Let's move on to round four. The Chocolate Bar Stacked to heaven.

Gwen, Trent and Bridgette: No way! Must have!

Chris: So, we are down to our final two contestants.

Harold: Must resist the sugar.

Kate: He's hopeless. This is extremely easy.

Chris: Let's stick too some classic old 26 flavored ice cream.

Kate then slipped and her head fell in the ice cream.

Chris: And the Screaming Gophers win!

Kate: But –

Chris: Too bad, so sad.

Kate: Ah, screw it!


	40. Food Frenzy c

Food Frenzy c:

Food Frenzy c:

Note: This chapter will be longer then the normal part c, I'll tell you why later. Wait, no I won't, you'll find out later. So, without further ado, let's begin the marshmallow ceremony.

Chris: Campers, I see only 6 marshmallows on my plate and one on you will not be getting a marshmallow and will have to walk the rail of shame, catch the train of losers and leave, for good.

Chris: Now, the past challenge was somewhat silly but still, best wishes and marshmallows to Geoff, DJ, Duncan, Bridgette and Kate.

He then handed out five marshmallows.

Chris: This is the last marshmallow of the night. Dean and Erique, it's down to you two. This marshmallow goes to...

Erique looked surprised that he was here, I mean, he did eat the tasty treat but he didn't turn his back on the team for his own pleasure. At least not on purpose anyways.

Chris: Erique, you get the mallow.

Erique: Sweet.

Chris: Dean, sorry man but you have to walk the rail of shame.

Dean: Fine, this TV show is stupid anyways.

Geoff: Bye, Dean.

Bridgette: So it looks like it's just the six of us.

Geoff: Wow, I can't believe I made it here again.

Duncan: Well I can't believe that after I got a concussion in every single episode, I'm still in.

DJ: I guess we're all happy to be here but there are only six of us and ten of the gophers. How are we supposed to win?

Kate: Any way we can.

Erique: I can't believe I'm saying this man but I think she's right.

--

Tyler was writing a note to Lindsay on top of Mt. Whiny-Baby.

The note basically said how he knew Heather was playing him and how he wanted to quit the alliance but he needed to make the final three. He also said how he always loved Lindsay and would never leave her if he had a choice.

Unfortunately, he remembered what Heather told him.

_Heather: You have three options._

_Tyler: What are they?_

_Heather: Number One is to make Lindsay rejoin my alliance._

_Tyler: Not possible, you heard what she said to you._

_Heather: Number Two is to dump her._

_Tyler: Come on, you can't make me do that._

_Heather: That then brings us to Number Three._

_Tyler: What is that?_

_Heather: You get kicked out of the alliance._

_Tyler: Not a good option, yet._

_Heather: Then I suggest you dump her at the next possible chance and not an "I really love you but I can't see you until after the contest" kind of dump, got it?_

_Tyler (with tears in his eyes): Fine, I'll do it._

--

So now it was his choice, dump Lindsay or leave the alliance. What was he gonna do. To tell you the truth-

He wasn't completely sure.


	41. Killer Bass Interviews

Killer Bass Interviews:

Killer Bass Interviews:

DUNCAN:

Reporter: So Duncan, man, do you think you can win.

Duncan: Believe me, if I didn't think I could win, I would have voted myself off and gone the nice loser resort. The disgusting washrooms, gross foods, and annoying people are one thing but the concussions, man, I am sick and tired of them.

Reporter: Speaking of the concussions, do you think that people now think you are weak because of them?

Duncan: They may think I have a weak skull. I guess that's not life threatening, man. But if they think I'm a weakling, I guess I'm just going to have to tear on of their limbs off. I think I'll start with Tyler.

Reporter: Okay Duncan_, _what do you think of the other campers on your team?

Duncan: Well some of them aren't bad. I guess Kate the traitor is even more annoying then before.

Duncan: If you had to say something to one of the ten ousted campers, what would you say?

Duncan: I guess I'd tell Courtney that I miss her. Oh and I'd tell Ezekiel that his pranks on Dean were awesome. He was a good kid and I guess I wish they were both still here.

Reporter: Thank you, Duncan.

DJ:

Reporter: So, DJ, you think you can win?

DJ: Yup.

Reporter: What do you think of the other campers on your team?

DJ: Well, Geoff, Bridgette and Erique are really cool, man. I guess Duncan's alright, but Kate, ah nuts.

Reporter: If you have anything to say to any of the eliminated campers, what would it be?

DJ: Well, I guess I'd tell Eva that I hope I see her again and she was really cool to be around.

Reporter: Thank you for sharing your words of wisdom, DJ.

BRIDGETTE:

Reporter: So, Bridgette, do you think you can win TDA?

Bridgette: I didn't win last time but I feel confident. I'm gonna keep going.

Reporter: What do you think of the campers on your team?

Bridgette: Well, as you know, Geoff and I are dating. DJ and Erique are cool too but Duncan and Kate are just jerks.

Reporter: If you had to share any comment with an eliminated camper, who would it be and what.

Bridgette: Well, I guess I'd tell Courtney that she's cool and y'know, not psycho like some of the other people. I guess Yin and Beth are okay but all the other eliminated campers are jerks.

Reporter: Thank you for taking your time to share, Bridgette.

Bridgette: My pleasure.

GEOFF:

Reporter: So, Geoff, do you think you got what it takes?

Geoff: Oh yeah, man.

Reporter: What do you think of your teammates?

Geoff: They are all really cool.

Reporter: Anyone who you don't think is awesome?

Geoff: No, not really.

Reporter: If you had to say something to an eliminated camper, what would you say?

Geoff: Hmm, that's a tough one. I guess they are all really cool, man. 'Cept Maria. She's kinda mean.

Reporter: Thank you, Geoff.

ERIQUE:

Reporter: Erique, do you think you can win?

Erique: No, not really, man. I'm kinda surprised I'm here. I only really came here to make friends, dude.

Reporter: Is that why no one sees you as a threat?

Erique: No, man. And why should they?

Reporter: How do you think of your team mates?

Erique: They all rock, except for Kate the mean girl.

Reporter: If you had to say something to an eliminated camper, what would it-

Erique: Yin, I miss you bra!

Reporter: Thank you, Erique.

KATE:

Reporter: So, I know you think you can win.

Kate: Correct.

Reporter: Are you surprised that no one likes you?

Kate: No and I don't care.

Reporter: How do you think of the other Killer Bass?

Kate: They all suck, what can I say?

Reporter: Do you have anything to say too the-

Kate: Eliminated campers? YOU SUCK, SADIE!

Reporter: Good bye, Kate.

Kate: See 'ya.

--

Next up for Chapter 42 us the Screaming Gophers.


	42. Screaming Gopher Interviews

Screaming Gopher Interviews:

Screaming Gopher Interviews:

TYLER:

Reporter: So, Tyler, why won't Lindsay talk to you?

Tyler: She's pissed that I joined Heather's alliance. I just did it for her own good.

The reporter raised an eyebrow.

Tyler: Okay, for my own good but I never tried to hurt anyone.

Reporter: Do you think you have what it takes?

Tyler: Yes, that's why I joined Heather's alliance, isn't it?

Reporter: What do you think of your team mates?

Tyler: Well, they aren't bad but there isn't really anyone who I trust deeply. 'Cept Lindsay, she rocks my world. I guess Trent, Gwen and Owen aren't bad but Izzy is a little wacko, I don't really like Leshawna's attitude, Harold's just too geeky and don't even get me started on Heather and Cody. Ugh!

Reporter: If you had to say something to one of the eliminated campers, what would it be?

Tyler: I guess I'd tell Courtney that what I did to her wasn't personal. It was just strategy. Ahhh! I think I'm turning into Heather!

HEATHER:

Reporter: Heather, you do know that nobody likes you.

Heather: I don't care, with Cody as the techno-brains of my team and me as the person with the strategy; I should be unstoppable this time.

Reporter: What about Tyler?

Heather: That idiot, he's less useful then Lindsay, Beth and Izzy combined.

Reporter: I know you think you can win, so what do you think of your team mates?

Heather: Look who's on my team, Weird Goth Girl, Alpha-Geek, Psycho Music Man, Mr. Fart Machine, Ghetto Girl, Lindsiot, Crazy Girl and Tyler, who's a bigger loser then all of them.

Reporter: I think you missed some-

Heather: SHUT UP!

HAROLD:

Reporter: Is the bullying better, man?

Harold: Heck, yes! Now, I'm not getting bullied at all, in fact...

He then showed a tape of him panting Tyler.

Reporter: So, do you think you have what it takes?

Harold: Yup!

Reporter: What do you think of your team members?

Harold: They are all really cool except for Heather and Cody, And Leshawna is dreamy (sighs).

Reporter: If you had to say something to one of the 10 campers who are not here, what would you say?

Harold: I'm not really sure.

Reporter: Thank you for taking you time Harold.

IZZY:

Reporter: So, Izzy do you think you can win?

Izzy: Yeah, I should totally win.

Reporter: Do you like your team mates?

Izzy: Of course especially Owen he's really funny.

Reporter: If you had to say something to the eliminated campers what would it be?

Izzy: I think I'd tell Maria that she's a .

Reporter: Thank you for your time, Izzy.

LINDSAY:

Reporter: So, Lindsay, how do you feel about Tyler?

Lindsay: Thailand joined Heather's alliance!

Reporter: So do you think you can win?

Lindsay: Of course, especially if there's a fashion contest.

Reporter: How would you describe your team mates?

Lindsay: Describie? What does that mean?

Reporter: Um, thank you Lindsay.

Lindsay: My pleasure.

TRENT:

Reporter: So Trent, do you think you can win?

Trent: Sure but I hope I make friends as well.

Reporter: Are you happy in your current relationship?

Trent: Definitely, Gwen is awesome.

Reporter: How do you think of your team mates?

Trent: Most of them are really cool.

Reporter: If you had to say something to one of the 10 eliminated campers, what would it be?

Trent: I- I don't really know.

Reporter: Thank you, Trent.

GWEN:

Reporter: So, Gwen, do you think you can win?

Gwen: Yes, if I didn't think I could win then I would have voted myself off.

Reporter: How do you think of your team mates?

Gwen: I think some of them are okay and others were specifically put on this planet to drive me of the brink of insanity.

Reporter: If you had to say something to one if the eliminated campers, what would you say?

Gwen: I'd tell Dean that he's a jerk.

Reporter: Thank you for your time Gwen.

LESHAWNA:

Reporter: Still have what it takes, Leshawna?

Leshawna: Definitely, baby.

Reporter: What do you think of your team mates?

Leshawna: Well, Heather is still a pain in the arse but some of them are okay.

Reporter: So, Leshawna, if you had to say something to one of the 10 eliminated campers, what would you say?

Leshawna: No, comment.

OWEN:

Reporter: Owen, hey, man! Do you think you can win?

Owen: Hell, yes, dude, I am man!

Reporter: What do you think of the people on your team?

Owen: THEY ARE AWESOME!

Reporter: If you had to say something to one of the campers who are out of Total Drama Action, what would you tell them?

Owen: They rule!

Reporter: Thank you, Owen, dude!

Owen: You're welcome, man!

CODY:

Reporter: So, Cody, um, why did you join Heather's alliance?

Cody: Why should I tell you that?

Reporter: Do you think you can-

Cody: Win? Of course I can win.

Reporter: Are your team mates cool?

Cody: My mouth remains shut.

Reporter: If you had to-

Cody then walked away.

Reporter: Alright, see ya!

--

Next time on Total Drama Action-

The campers compete in a Talent Contest. Each team will choose five people to perform great talents and see who comes out on top.


	43. De Ja Vu Part 3a

De Ja Vu Part 3a:

De Ja Vu Part 3a:

Chris: Attention campers!

Duncan: What do ya want now?

Chris: It's gonna be another talent contest.

Duncan: What the hell? Those are pathetic.

Kate: We are gonna have to do it anyways, so you might as well shut up.

Duncan: Since when do you get to boss people around?

Kate: No one ever said I couldn't.

Duncan: No one ever said you _could _either.

Kate: Just shut up.

At the stadium...

Chris: It is another talent contest, only this time you will be choosing five people to perform instead of just three.

Kate: That means only one of us, also known as Duncan, will not be performing.

Duncan: You know, I'm really getting tired of you, if we loose today, I am so, kicking your butt of the island.

Kate: And I'm gonna do the same to you, _sweetheart._

Duncan: What a jerk.

Kate: You should talk.

Duncan: You know no one really tries to boss me around, dude.

Kate: That is true.

They smiled at each other.

Duncan: Wanna go over there, if you know what I mean (raises and lowers eyebrows.)

Kate: Don't you already have a girlfriend?

Duncan: Screw princess, come on, you are way cooler.

Kate: I'm in.

CONFESSION CAM:

Duncan: Man, I can't believe how much fun dating two different chicks is.

Bridgette: I can't believe that Duncan would cheat on Courtney but it's not my problem if he feels like doing it.

AWKANAWAW P-MAC:

Heather: So, we have to choose the five most talented people on our team.

Cody: You aren't going up there.

Heather: Are you saying I'm not talented?

Cody: No, it's just that nobody trusts you after what happened in the summer.

CONFESSION CAM:

Heather: I hate it when Cody's right.

Cody: Hey!

AWKANAWAW P-MAC:

Kate: You ready.

Duncan: Of course.

Their lips moved closer together. But as soon as they were only a couple (not pun intended) millimeters away...

Geoff: Alright, dudes, we have to pick the five people for our talent show. I guess since we all know that Bridge, D and me are talented, we are in. Erique, what else can you do besides skateboarding.

Erique: I can juggle 13 balls at one time.

Everyone else gasped, loudly!

Erique: Uh, tennis balls incase you misunderstood.

Everyone else let out a sigh of relief.

DJ: Well, so the four of us are in, now we just have to wait until Duncan and Kate return but we should show everyone else our talents just to make sure we can still do them.

Erique: Oh, and Bridgette, no barfing this time.

Bridgette: How did you-

Erique: Fan, before I came on the show.

Heather: So, here's how its gonna work, Cody and I will be the judges.

Trent: Duh.

Heather: Harold, can you do another beat box mania thingy.

Harold: Sure.

Heather: Tyler, sign him up on the sheet.

Tyler: Ugh, you don't always have to be so pushy.

Heather: And Trent, would you like to play us another song.

Trent: Sure.

Heather: Tyler, sign him up to. So, who else wants to try out?

--

What will happen? Will Duncan cheat on Courtney? And who else are the Gophers gonna bring in the talents show?


	44. De Ja Vu Part 3b

De Ja Vu Part 3b:

De Ja Vu Part 3b:

Duncan pulled back.

Duncan: The cameras are gone, we can leave now.

Chris suddenly appears.

Chris: Wicked TV Drama, Duncan!

Kate: You mean you were just doing that to boost ratings?!

Duncan: Um... yes?

He then ran away from her.

Kate grunted.

--

Bridgette: Duncan, good to have you back, where's Kate?

Duncan: Don't ask me!

Kate then arrived.

Bridgette: Kate, do you wanna perform your talent first.

Kate: Sure.

She took out a disc and started spinning it but then she "accidentally on-purpose" let it fly off her hand and hit Duncan in the head.

Geoff: Well, I guess it's just us five then, so were going in.

--

Tyler: Hey Lindsay, do you wanna-

Lindsay: Humph!

She moved away from him.

Tyler: Alright, Heather, if you're gonna ruin my life, then I'm gonna ruin yours.

--

Heather: Cody, what can you do?

Cody: Watch this, I invented it I'm gonna show it to everyone.

Heather: A jigsaw puzzle?

Cody: Not just any jigsaw puzzle, I made this one up and it is hard.

Heather: I don't have time to try it, so I'm gonna have to take your word on it.

Cody: Thank you!

--eatheHHHH

Chris: Alright, time for the talent show! First up for the Screaming Gophers is- (drum roll please) Cody.

Cody: Okay, take a look at these; try to figure it out, Chris.

Five Hours later...

Alright, I give Cody a ten out of a possible eleven!

Screaming Gophers: 10.

Chris: First Up for the Killer Bass is Geoff.

Geoff: Check out my rad moves, dude!

He then got started on his skateboard and did an awesome routine, until the very end where he crashed and landed on Erique's head, knocking him out!

Chris: Well, I give that a nine with the negative two for the landing!

Killer Bass: 9.

Chris: Next up for the Gophers is Owen.

Owen came on to the stage and gulped down five gallons of water.

Owen (burp talking): A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P, Q, R, S, T, U, V, W, X, Y, z- Owen: Darn, almost!

Chris: Not to worry Owen, you still scored eight out of eleven for the Gophers!

Owen: Wahoo!

Chris: Next up for the Bass-

Bridgette: Duncan, with Erique unconscious, you are gonna have to do something.

Duncan (who had just recovered from his concussion): I would but Kate stole my knife!

Bridgette: What else can you do?

Duncan: I used to play the clarinet when I was a kid. I know that this island has one, so I'll get it and see if I can still play.

Bridgette: If it's all we got, then fine.

Chris: Is DJ!! DJ, are you doing the same thing as last year?

DJ: What else would I do?

He took out his ribbon and didn't screw up royally like in the summer but was far from perfect.

Chris: I give you a seven and that's being generous, sorry dude.

DJ slumped.

Chris: Four acts down and six to go and it's the Screaming Gophers with 18 over the Killer Bass with 16. Next up for the Gophers, here's Harold!

Harold: Check this out, I got a new rhythm.

He was once again unbelievable!

Chris: Mad beat boxing stunts, bro, 10 points!

Harold: Yeah!

Chris: Third for the Killer Bass is Bridgette!

Bridgette: This time, I really am going to stand on my head for 20 minutes and I didn't have any chips this time.

20 minutes later...

Chris: OK Bridgette, ten points!

Bridgette: Wahoo!

Chris: Next up for the Gophers, let's here it for Trent!

Trent walked onto the stage looking a little different! Well, it wasn't him it was what he was holding...

He was carrying an electric guitar!

Trent: I was beginning to think that love songs were getting a little dull, so in spirit of what Heather did in Season 1, I'm gonna bad mouth Heather in front of the entire viewing world.

He then basically said everything bad you can possibly say about someone. Heather was aghast and instantly ran away and hid! But before she did, she uttered one thing.

Heather: Trent, if we loose I am so voting you off!

Chris: Normally I'd give you an eleven for that kind of thing but the audience would kill me, so eight.

Trent slumped and walked off the stage.

Chris: Next up for the Killer Bass is Kate!

You know Kate's routine with the discs (it was a skill she picked up from watching Cody try and constantly fail miserably. She was much more talented.) Anyways, she was great.

Chris: That's ten points. You may have deserved an eleven but I don't give those out easily. So the score is now tied at 36 a piece. Let's here it for the last member of the Screaming Gophers-

--

Wait for Part c


	45. De Ja Vu Part 3c

De Ja Vu Part 3c:

De Ja Vu Part 3c:

Chris: Let's here it for, Izzy!

Izzy basically cannon balled in, started jumping randomly all over the place and destroyed everything in her wake.

Chris: Awesome, eleven!

The Gophers started cheering. The Bass slumped down in despair.\

Chris: Last up for the Bass is Duncan.

Duncan walked onto the stage. He had been practicing his clarinet but he wasn't sure he should do it. If he didn't, however, he would be eliminated for sure, no matter how much of a jerk Kate was. He slowly lifted the mouthpiece to his moth and started playing. To everyone's shock, he actually played really well!

Chris: It was boring but it was still awesomely played... eleven.

Duncan: Yeah!

Chris: Now we go into the deciding round. You have ten minutes to choose another person who hasn't performed all ready and let them practice.

--

Bridgette: Erique, are you awake.

Erique: I'm good!

Geoff: You think you can juggle great?!

Erique: Hell, yes!

DJ: Then come on already!

CONFESSION CAM:

Heather: The Bass have an advantage over us considering that they already have a designated person who must perform. But considering the fact that that designated person is _Erique, _I think we will win no matter what we do.

AWKANAWAW P-MAC:

Chris: Heather, the audience voted so you are banned from the stage. And if we do this in Season 3, Trent, you're banned from the stage as well.

Trent and Heather: Darn!

Heather: So who's left? Just Lindsay, Gwen and Leshawna, great.

Tyler: You forgot me.

Heather: Oh yeah, and worthless scum over there.

Tyler: I'm not a worthless scum!

Heather: What did you say Tyler?!

Tyler: I didn't say anything important.

Heather (polite act): Good, now. Gwen, why don't you show us what you can do?

Gwen: I can draw stuff really well.

Heather (polite act): Boring as hell, Leshawna, what can you do?

Leshawna: Not really mu-

Heather (polite act): Lindsay, what can you do?

Lindsay: I can model my new bikini, wouldn't that be great?

Heather: Well, we don't really have other choices.

Tyler: I can hit a baseball from here to Sacramento.

Heather: That's great worthless piece of scum but Lindsay is already doing her act so just shut up and go to hell, okay?

Tyler: Cool.

Tyler sighed; he would never escape from the evil clutches of Heather... unless...

--

Lindsay: Yeay, I won!

Chris: Screaming Gophers win, Killer Bass will be sending someone home again, and who will it be?

Kate: Erique, you are so dead.

--

Chris: Wow! Only five marshmallows remaining. If I call your name, it's time to claim your marshmallow. Let's start with Duncan.

Duncan: Oh yeah, I rule!

Chris: Next we have Bridgette, DJ and Geoff!

Geoff: Alright!

Chris: Campers, this is the final marshmallow. Whoever does not get this marshmallow must leave immedealty.

Chris: The final marshmallow goes to... Erique!

Kate: What! I hate you all! YOU ALL SUCK! ESPECIALLY YOU DUNCAN! I CAN'T BELIEVE I EVER LIKED YOU!

Geoff: You sounded like Eva there, seriously.

Duncan: I think the girl went way too far. Oh well not my problem!


	46. A Knack For Xtreme a

A Knack for Xtreme a:

A Knack for Xtreme a:

Episode Rating: T

Previous episode Ratings:

Special: K+

De Ja Vu Part 1: K+

Go For Gold: T

Basebrawl: T

Heavy Lifting: T

De Ja Vu Part 2: T

The Level: Difficult: T

Who Needs A Genius: K+

Invent Ory: K+

Halloweenies: T

Food Frenzy: K+

De Ja Vu Part 3: T

--

Warning: When you se the rating change after I put up Chapter 49, be warned!

--

Tyler: Heather must think she's boss of the universe! She thinks she can just use people and get away with everything! Well, instead of just pulling some prank, I'm gonna manipulate her and let's see how she likes it! Muhahaha!

--

Tyler: Hi Heather, I think I'm finally gonna dump Lindsiot!

Heather: So, you finally caught on, good for you!

Tyler; I'm gonna go dump her now!

Heather: Excellent!

CONFESSION CAM:

Heather: Tyler is way too easy too manipulate.

Tyler: She thinks that she's using me, when really I'm using her! Turns out she's good at deceiving people but not so good at realizing when she's being deceived!

AWKANAWAW P-MAC:

Tyler: Lindsay, we need to talk.

Lindsay: Are you gonna tell me that you and your new girlfriend Heather have been macking somewhere.

Tyler: Uh, not quite. I came to tell you that I'M BREAKING UP WITH YOU, YOU DITZ! YOU ARE A TOTAL LOWER AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHY I LIKED YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE! NOW GO TO HELL!

Lindsay starred at him, confused!

Lindsay: You lost me at "I came to tell you".

Tyler: Do I really need to say it again!

He then pushed her in a lake and silently said "I'm sorry Lindsay! Please, forgive me someday!


	47. A Knack for Xtreme b

A Knack for Xtreme b:

A Knack for Xtreme b:

Chris: Alright campers, today your challenge will be a long race! Last one to cross the finish line loses it for their team. The race is up the Eiffel Tower of Shame-

DJ: Where's that, man?

Chris: Then you go to the Statue of non-liberty.

Duncan: Where are these places man?

Chris pointed to a nearby place to see huge statues.

Duncan: Wow.

Chris: The final part of the race will be to cross the finish line, it's a long run.

Tyler: Is this gonna be hard?

Duncan: You have to run straight up a statue, now tell me it's not gonna be impossible.

Chris: On your mark, get set, go!

The 15 campers ran off to try and win it for their team.

--

Surprisingly, Tyler was the first to reach the Eiffel Tower of Shame. He began to climb up the tower. He wasn't a slow climber, but he wasn't brilliant at it either and was starting to get tired. Duncan was coming up behind him fast, then passed him.

Duncan: Yes now I'm in the- _lead?!_

Giant rocks came from above and below him and he got sandwiched and sent to the infirmary.

Tyler was not at the meeting point of the boulders so he was able to move out of the way and all the other were at the bottom, except for Bridgette who was a little behind Tyler.

When Tyler made it to the top and Bridgette shortly after, they stopped for a second to catch their breath. Just as they were about to continue-

Erique: Yes, I made- _oops._

Bridgette and Tyler were knocked off the top, Bridgette's shorts flew off and the position they were in made it look like they were having sex.

The two teenagers landed in a forest and Bridgette covered herself up quickly.

Tyler: Uh, I found your shorts, Bridgette.

Bridgette: Thanks, now we better get back in the race.

The two started running towards the Statue of non-Liberty. By then, Erique and Gwen had passed them and a few others were coming close behind. As they all began to run up the copycat of an American Statue- disaster struck.

Chris: Ha, you see those little papers at the bottom of the statue. Well if I remove that, the whole statue will tip over.

Chris cracked his knuckles and removed one of the pieces of paper. The statue was now wobbling slightly when the front runners made it to the top. Tyler, still in the lead, was half way down the statue when Chris removed another piece of paper. The statue was now wobbling a lot. After a while, Tyler, Bridgette, Erique and Gwen were heading towards finish line with DJ, Geoff, and Trent close behind. Duncan was still in the infirmary, so he didn't count anymore.

Tyler, Bridgette, Erique, Gwen, DJ and Trent crossed the finish line. Geoff was about to, when he tripped over and fell in a fast moving lake.

Geoff: No, come on, where's a rock. WHERE'S A ROCK!

Bridgette: Geoff-

Chris: Once Geoff crosses the finish line, the Killer Bass are the winners.

Leshawna, Owen and Harold then crossed the finish line and they all looked like they were about to have a heart attack. Actually, Harold probably was about to have a heart attack. Cody then crossed the finish line, and he was barely sweating!

Trent: Cody, if you were slacking-

Cody: Chill, Geoff still hasn't crossed the finish line so as long as Izzy, Lindsay and Heather come quick, we'll win, and either Geoff or Duncan will be voted off.

Lindsay and Izzy arrived at the finish line, but then Geoff got out of the river and crawled across the line.

Chris: The Killer Bass win!


	48. A Knack for Xtreme c

A Knack for Xtreme c:

A Knack for Xtreme c:

Geoff: Yeah, we won!

Heather then arrived at the finish line.

Trent: Nice going bitch, you lost us the challenge.

Heather: Whatever, you won't vote me off. Tyler is making sure it won't happen.

CONFESSION CAM:

Tyler: Okay, so here's my plan. If I can gain Heather's trust be voting off the person she wants me to vote off, which is Lindsay, I can get her butt kicked off. Sorry Lindsay.

AWKANAWAW P-MAC:

Chris: Well, it's been a while since you dudes lost and there are still nine marshmallows on my plate. The names I'm going to call are Cody, Gwen, Owen, Leshawna, Trent, Harold and Izzy.

He threw out seven marshmallows.

Chris: I see only two marshmallows remaining. When I call out your names, come and collect your marshmallow, Heather.

Heather breathed a sigh of relief when Chris handed her the mallow.

Chris: The final marshmallow of the night goes to... Tyler.

Chris handed the final marshmallow to Tyler.

Chris: Lindsay, you gotta leave.

Tyler: Lindsay, this is important.

Lindsay: Come to apologize, well it's a little late for that.

Tyler: I pushed you in the lake to trick Heather into believing I was on her side.

Lindsay: How do I know you aren't tricking me?

Tyler: With this-

He ran up to Lindsay and kissed her. At first the blonde was reluctant but then eventually they came into a full on kiss. And just as things were about to get interesting-

Chris: Lindsay, you have to leave now.

Tyler: Bye Lindsay.

Lindsay: By Tyler, I love you.

--

Since the romance scene was at the rail of shame, Heather never heard anything. Cody on the other hand, followed them secretly and heard everything, then reported what happened back to Heather.

--

When the two were alone:

Heather: He did _what!?_

_--_

There is gonna be a part d, Chapter 49. I know I should have combined the last two, but I'm doing this for a reason. You'll find out what happens in part d, I promise. I have a ton of homework so I can't do anymore though. I have a whole Geography project which is gonna take me about 6 hours and being a procrastinator, I left it to the last minute to do. And I have three hours worth of homework besides that. So, bye.


	49. A Knack for Xtreme d

A Knack for Xtreme d:

A Knack for Xtreme d:

It's the part d: DA DA DA DUH!

Guess what it's also, Chapter 49: DA DA DA DUH!

Guess what chapter I said something would happen in Ch. 49 in, Ch. 46: DA DA DA DUH!

Guess what I said would happen in Ch. 49, M time: DA DA DA, HOLY CRAP, IT'S ANOTHER M, DUH!

Why is it an M-now, alcohol paraphernalia and attempted murder: DA DA DA DIE!

What is happening to my sentence finishers, they're getting annoying: DA DA DA DUH!

Now were starting the story: DA DA DA DUH!

Geoff was having a party and all the campers were invited. Everything went well, until-

Duncan: Target is open.

He was looking at Cody.

Geoff: Hey Cody, what's up man?

Cody: Nothing much, dude.

While Geoff was distracting Cody, Duncan, DJ, Trent and Gwen spiked his coke that he held to the side.

Gwen: Mission accomplished.

Geoff: Oh, look at the time, I gotta go.

Cody then started screaming got a chainsaw and started destroying trees as he ran into where the Gophers sleep.

Cody: TYLER IS GOING TO PAY!

Heather: What should we do? Steal all his clothes or tie him up and put a hot fudge sundae in front of him.

Cody (more ominous): No, he shall pay, WITH HIS LIFE!

--

Oooh, spooky. What's gonna happen on Episode 13: A Good Day To Try Something Old?


End file.
